Sunny Days
by thesecretlover86
Summary: Soccer player, Bella Swan moves to Florida with her father and meets the infamous Edward Cullen. What will they both think of each other? Will they find love? And most importantly will they choose each other? All Human. AU.
1. Sunny Days

**Summary: Soccer player, Bella Swan moves to Florida with her father and meets the infamous Edward Cullen. What will they both think of each other? Will they find love? And most importantly will they choose each other? All Human. Slightly AU.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight series/characters..duh

Chapter one: Sunny Days

I sighed, as I swung my bag over my shoulder, and stepped out from the Jacksonville Airport. It was a very sunny, hot day and I was thankful I had on my gold aviators, to protect me from the scorching sun. I waited for Charlie, my father to come pick me up. I looked over my left shoulder, and saw a blue and white police cruiser pulling in. A very happy looking Charlie stepped out and welcomed me warmly.

"Bella!" he cried out, and engulfed me with a huge hug.

"Charlie," I managed to gasp out. No matter how middle aged he may look, it seemed as though his strength would never die out.

"Sorry kiddo, I just missed you," he said as he cracked a grin. Which I swear, made him look about fifteen years younger.

The drive from the airport to Charlie's house was half an hour away, giving me plenty of time to think through things.

My parents divorced when I was younger at the tender age of four. My mother Renee, had remarried to a man named Phil. They gave me the choice of moving in with them, and I declined and decided it was time to spend, some good old quality time with Charlie. After all, I was not so keen on the idea of starting a new life, all the way in France. Charlie was pretty cool, once you got to know him; although sometimes he does act like a little kid. But that was alright, since it was amusing at times.

Charlie pulled over into the driveway. I looked out the window and saw a simple, but beautiful house.

"Welcome to mi case!" said Charlie brightly, "But now I guess its nuestra casa…I think…" Charlie said while scratching his chin, looking very thoughtful.

I just laughed as I pulled his arm and led him through the white door. I explored the house, and decided it very nice. It had a large living room, a vast kitchen for me to cook in, seeing as Charlie's idea of hardcore cooking is heating frozen pizza in the oven at 360 degrees for fifteen minutes. There was also a bathroom and a dining room. The upstairs level had three master bedrooms, with a bathroom in each room included of course. One room was Charlie's, the other mine, and the other was actually a guest room. I really liked my room; I have always wanted my own bathroom. My room was painted a light yellow. In the middle of the room was queen-sized bed with a cream-colored comforter, surrounded by cream and gold colored, fluffy pillows. Next to the bed was a nightstand and across from that a light 

brown desk. Of course, there was the bathroom, which was nice; near that was a balcony. It had an amazing view of the ocean.

I heard a light knock at my door, and opened the door. My dad came in with my two suitcases.

"Damn, these things are heavy. By anything chance do you have weights in these?" Charlie asked exhausted as he slammed the suitcases down with a loud sigh.

I giggled. "Silly Charlie, I'm a girl what do you expect."

"Right," he muttered to himself.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot," said Charlie while handing me an envelope. I looked at him, slightly confused. "They're just brochures for your new school," he explained, "school starts in a week by the way."

"Joy," I replied sarcastically.

"That's the spirit," said Charlie with just as much sarcasm intended, as he left the room.

I looked over the brochures, to find out that I had been enrolled in Jacksonville High School, home of the longhorns; our school colors with orange and white. I was to pick my classes, including my electives and hand it in on the first day of school since I was new. There were seven classes, and I decided to go for AP English 12, AP Government, Spanish, Debate, AP Biology, Art, and Calculus. The AP's in this school I heard, were easier than the ones at my old school, so I knew I would be fine. Also unlike my old school, I did not have to take gym, which was a relief. I am an athletic person, especially when it comes to soccer. However, gym was a very different story. Class started at eight and ended at three. So far, it did not sound so bad, although I wondered what a longhorn looked like. I quickly filled out the rest of the forms, slipped them in the folder, and put them on top of my desk.

I decided now was probably the time to unpack. I placed my laptop gently on my desk and took out my iPod. I connected the iPod to its speakers and put on Electropop by Jupiter Rising. While I began singing along to the song, I opened the larger suitcase, which contained a majority of my wardrobe. I neatly hung them in my large closet and moved on to suitcase number two, which had half of the rest of my wardrobe.

_mmm…I may be your sweet spot, take me to your candy shop…. _

I swung my hips from side to side, as I sang along to the song. I finally finished my room, after putting a picture of my parents and me, when I was three on my nightstand. I looked at the work I did with my room, and was very pleased. I looked at my watch, to find it was already 7:45. Therefore, I knew it was time to start cooking Charlie's dinner and mine.

I skipped down the stairs, to find Charlie watching a soccer game with Manchester United versus Barcelona. The score was 1-0, with Manchester United in the lead.

"That's my Ronaldo," I said, smiling.

Charlie laughed, but then glared finally taking in what I said about _my_ Ronaldo.

"I'm going to go cook us up some dinner, dad"

"Cool," replied Charlie. As I walked out, I could hear him muttering to himself, to what girls see in that soccer player, Ronaldo.

I walked into the kitchen, and decided to make pasta with shrimp, knowing very well Charlie loved shrimps, like me. After forty-five minutes, dinner was served. We dug in while Charlie complimented the food. After I cleaned the table, and finished the dishes, I watched the remainder of the soccer game. I heard the doorbell ring, and told Charlie I would get it. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see a very pretty short girl, with brownish-red hair that flared out like spikes.

"Uh, hi," I said.

"Hiya!" she said enthusiastically, "I'm Alice Cullen, your next door neighbor," she finished while shaking my hand. "Your father told us that you would be coming, and I honestly couldn't wait till school to introduce myself!"

"I'm Bella Swan," I said politely, "I just moved here from Phoenix.

"Bella, who's at the door," I heard my dad call up from the living room.

"Oh, sorry for being so rude," I said to the girl, "come in."

I led her to the living room, where my dad was. "Hey chief Swan, how are you," she said to Charlie.

"Alice," he replied, "I'm fine thank you. How is your family?"

"Mom and dad are doing fine and Edwards at the park, practicing his soccer before school starts"

"That's nice", he said. I could tell he wanted to get back to the game, so I led her upstairs to my room.

"Oh my gosh, your rooms so pretty!" she gushed.

"Hahah, thanks I just set it up today." Alice got up, and walked around my room. She stopped at my Ronaldo Poster and said "soccer fan, or lover?" she asked.

"Both," I replied, "I used to play soccer for my old school.

"Yeah, my brother likes him too, "she said, "but you should defiantly try out for the soccer team."

"Maybe, I'm not really sure since it's a new school and all," I said. I was not sure if I was going to be comfortable enough to play in a new school, where I did not know many people.

"I understand what you mean," she nodded, "but I still think you should. But the thing is our soccer teams are mixed both boys and girls, since not many girls are into sports here."

"uhm, play with the boys…" I said shocked. I knew I was good, but I also knew the boys usually did not like girls butting in with them.

"Yeah, I mean why not!" Alice said exactly, "it would be super cool, plus my brother is the captain of the soccer team, so now you have connections. I laughed. "Oh really Alice."

"Duh, you're super pretty, and knowing my brother he can't say no to a hot girl"

"Alice!" I said blushing, "he hasn't seen me play yet, so you can't possibly know that."

"We'll see dear, just never bet against me with the future. I have like a sixth sense, no joke." She said jokingly, while tapped the temple of her forehead. I threw my head back, and laughed. I have already known this girl for ten minutes and already I liked her. We just clicked together fast. She stayed at my house until eleven, when she decided it was late and she should probably go. I walked her to the front door, and waved. "Goodnight Alice!" I said cheerfully.

I yawned and decided I would call it a night. I said goodnight to Charlie who was watching a lifetime movie, who quickly changed it to the ESPN channel when he saw me.

"The remote slipped, and landed on some random channel," he said sheepishly.

I laughed, and kissed him goodnight and went upstairs to my room. I went to the bathroom and cleaned up then changed into my nightdress. I hopped into my bed, and as soon as my head fell on the comfortable pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.

A/N Good? Bad? Review please and let me know. This is also my first fic, so I hope it was not that bad. This was only the first chapter, so it might have been a little boring. However, the next, is better. 


	2. First Day

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it…

Chapter Two: First Day

_Beep, Beep._

I heard the annoying buzzer of my alarm clock. I groaned as I shut the alarm aggressively, then looked at the time; 6:15_. First day of school_, I thought, _how lovely_. I knew I had to wake up earlier than usual, since I still had to turn in my forms. I had to be at the school at exactly 7:30. I stretched and let out a loud yawn, then headed straight to the bathroom.

I opened the water in the shower, and gave it some time to heat up slightly. I peeled of my nightgown and stepped in. I moaned, as the hot water hit me and woke me up. After thirty minutes of relaxation in the shower, I finally got out. I was known for my super long showers. Too bad, that was considered a short one for me.

After stepping out of the bathroom, I advanced toward my closet and slipped on a black bra with matching underwear. I then picked out a blue baby doll tank from Victoria's Secret, and a white Hollister mini skirt. I put on a pair of blue flip-flops, and then grabbed my iPod, notebook, along with some pens, cell phone, and the folder that contained the school forms; and shoved them into my navy Jansport backpack and left it on the side for now.

I walked to my mirror with my hair dryer in hand, and began to dry it. After it was fully dried, I left it down in long waves and applied my make-up. I put on some blue eyeliner at the bottom of my eye, some blush, and of course the lip-gloss. I put the makeup I just used in a small zipper of my backpack, in case of an emergency of some sort. Before I left the room, I remembered my wallet and car keys. I glanced at my watch, and saw that it read 7:00. I poured some milk and my favorite cereal, Froot Loops, into a bowl and ate it hungrily.

I left the house at a 7:20 with my orange Chevrolet corvette. It had been my birthday gift last year, when I turned seventeen from Charlie. Florida pays well, versus a few years ago when he was stuck at Forks. I loved the speed on this baby.

After ten minutes, I pulled into a tan colored school and parked my car in the parking lot. I quickly got out, and headed to the front of the school, which I assumed where the office would be located. I reached the front desk, and saw a middle-aged woman looking at me in a stern way.

"You must be Bella Swan," she said. I nodded. "Well you're exactly," she said as she cocked her head to the right to glance at the clock, "three minutes late," she finished with a glare in her cold blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," I said absently while waving her off. I tried to control my temper, but three minutes?! I might understand if it was ten. Obviously, this woman needed to get laid.

She did not seem to like that, but ignored it. "Your paper work please," she said with a grim look her face.

I handed her the folder, and went to go sit in the chair at the corner of the office while they put together my schedule. I pulled out my IPod, and put on Shake by the Ying Yang Twins. I closed my eyes, and bobbed my head to the beat. After a few songs passed, the sex deprived, woman handed me my schedule along with my locker assignment. Locker 132, it read. I continued down the hallway, and turned right. 130…131…and then there was my locker, blocked by a group of cheerleaders and guys.

There were two guys, and one of them I will admit was super good looking. He had bronze colored hair, and sparkling green eyes; his features were so perfect, almost as if they had been carved. Next to him blonde haired guy with piercing gray eyes. And surrounding them were a bunch of giggly bimbo's.

I coughed, hoping that would get their attention, but they were oblivious. I tapped the blonde one on the shoulder. He turned around, and raised his eyebrows. "Could you please move," I said, "that's would be my locker your blocking."

The young man just stared at me, particularly in the chest area. _Pervert_, I thought angrily. "Hey buddy," I said snapping my fingers to pull him out of boobie land, "how about you refrain from looking anywhere below the neck, eh."

"Dave," the bronze haired boy finally said, "you are so obvious!" he finished, with a laugh.

The boy that was named, Dave, finally snapped out of his trance. "My bad," he said grinning sheepishly. _Well at least he was embarrassed._

"Hi," said the green-eyed boy, "I'm Edward."

"Nice meeting you, I'm Bella," I replied heading to my locker. The Edward guy was still blocking it. "Do you mind?" I said a bit annoyed.

Edward seemed a bit shocked. "Aren't you going to tell me how cute I am and ask me out, "he said questioningly.

I laughed. Who did this guy think he was. Queen Latifa in man form?

"Um, no," I retorted, "now if you will excuse me I'm going to be late for my first class," I finished, after putting my backpack in the locker and pulling out a notebook and a blue pen.

I left both boys, gaping and the cheerleaders glaring. School has not even started and I already had enemies. I just shrugged it off.

I walked to my first period class, AP Government. I looked at the room, to find Alice waving at me furiously. "Over here Bella!" she cried out.

I was very glad to see Alice and know that we had at least one class together.

"What took you so long," she asked, "I thought I was going to meet you by the bathroom to walk you to class."

I muttered a quick sorry then slammed my notebook on the desk besides her, and sat down.

"Someone in a good mood, "she said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah," I said while rolling my eyes, "I'm just a lovely bundle of sunshine's."

"Anything interesting happen on your way here?" she asked.

"Not really, besides having that front desk lady bitch at me, running into a few cheerleaders and some self absorbed guys named Edward and Dave. You know the usual."

I told her what happened at my locker, and she just laughed, while I looked at her questioningly.

"He was probably mad; cause your one of the few rare, sane girls who doesn't fawn over him."

"I don't get why girls do anyways, I mean has not _that_ good looking," I said, knowing perfectly well he was gorgeous. "Plus has a complete ass," I continued.

"I think girls, knowing has the captain of the soccer team find that a turn on of some sort," she said.

"Ha, yeah, capta-," I abruptly stopped talking. Didn't Alice say her brother was captain of the soccer team?

I looked at her suspiciously. "Didn't you say, your brother was the captain of the soccer team, Alice?"

"Guilty," she said shamefully.

I grimaced. How can someone as sweet as Alice, be related to that Edward.

"I know what you're thinking," she said while pointing to herself, "how can someone as sweet as me be related to him, right."

My mouth was wide open. I guess she was not kidding when she told me she had a sixth sense, for knowing these things.

"But Edward is a nice guy, honestly," she said, "He just has a bad habit of playing girls, that's all."

I scoffed. "Yeah right, your brother is an ass, "I said, "no offense," I finished quickly.

"None taken," she said smiling.

The bell rang and the teacher came in. Class went by fast, and then the bell ringed. I proceeded to Calculus, then Spanish.

The teacher told me to sit at the back of the room. I sat down and put my head down, while waiting for the rest of the class to fill in.

I heard a plunk, on the seat next to me. "Hello, again," a seductive voice said.

I knew that voice. My fears were confirmed, as I looked up. There sitting on the chair next to me, was no other than Edward Cullen. I scowled at him and put my head back down.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

I looked at him suspiciously, and then replied, "Shoot."

"Okay, I rarely do this. So it's kind of a big deal. I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier. It was very rude of me," he said sincerely, "I acted like a complete ass; I guess I was just so used to the fact that every girl fawned over me, that was surprised of the way you acted, and didn't know how to respond to it."

"Yeah that was very ass like of you," I said.

He laughed. "Yes, it was. And I hope you except my apology so we can start out fresh."

I looked at him closely, so see if this was some sort of joke. When I figured it was not, I said "Alright, apology excepted."

He gave me a breath-taking grin, which I returned.

We still had 5 minutes before class officially started.

"So," I said, trying to strike up a conversation, "Alice tells me you're the soccer captain."

"You talk about me, with my sister," he said raising his eye brows, "I always knew you would fall for my charms," he finished jokingly, like we were best friends or something.

"Yes, I just have a huge crush on you and I stalk you, "I said, rolling my eyes.

"I knew it," he said, "but yeah I am the captain."

"Sweet, how many opening to do guys have this year."

"Five," he replied, "why you interested?" he asked grinning.

"Possibly," I answered.

"You any good?"

"I know a little some some," I said while smirking. I knew I was good, but I did not want to rub it in his face. In addition, he would see if I ever decided to try out.

"Well, if you do know, you should most defiantly try out," he said, "we need more girls in our team. And we only have one other girl in our team."I said glad I would not be the only girl on the team, if I made it.

"Try outs are tomorrow at three-thirty," he continued, "you should defiantly come."

"I'll see," I finished as the bell rang.

We stopped talking and tuned our attention to the teacher. I wasn't really paying attention; I kept thinking about Edward. He really was beautiful. Ah what was I thinking! I just hated his guts, only ten minutes ago, and besides he would never be interested in a girl like me. I was too plain, with the brown hair and brown eyes thing going on. English, Calculus, and Art went by fast. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I went inside the lunch line and got a tuna sandwich and some mountain dew. Mike Newton, a guy from my English class kept staring at me and slightly drooling. I gave him a disgusted look, and proceeded to pay. I stepped out of the lunch line looking for Alice. I saw her sitting with a small group of people and headed towards her. On my way there, I felt someone tugging at the bottom of my shirt and turned around. It was Tyler, one of Mike's little friends, also from English class.

"Uhm, can I help?" I said.

"Yes you can actually," he said cockily, "I was wondering if you could touch me, so I can tell my friends that I was touched by an angel."

I blinked. Wow. Was that supposed to be some sort of lame pick up line. The ones guys spend hours for looking on the internet.

I was about to say something to him, when he interrupted, "Or if you want, you can have your lunch and then burn those calories together in the drama room," he finished winking.

All right, this guy was seriously starting to bug me. Just then, I heard a deep voice, "Is everything fine here Bella?"

I looked up to see Edward with two other guys. One had golden honey blonde hair with blue eyes and the other was much more buff and tall, with dark curly hair, and warm brown eyes. Nevertheless, the one thing all three had in common right now was the hateful glaring at Tyler.

I managed to speak up. "Everything is fine here Edward, I was just telling Tyler how I don't do three-inchers, sorry," I said, forcing a fake smile on my face.

The entire cafeteria had gone silent, and burst into roars of laughter. I could hear the dark haired guy's laugh over everyone else's though. Me, and the rest of the guys walked over to Alice's table to sit down and I sat down next to Alice.

"Bella!" she managed to gasp out, "that was freaking hilarious!" Everyone else either nodded their heads in agreement, or were still laughing. When the laughed died down, Alice introduced me to the rest of the people at the table.

"This is Rosalie Hale," she said pointing to a beautiful blonde girl, with gray eyes next to her. Rosalie waved kindly at me. "And that's her twin brother, Jasper Hale," she finished pointing to the boy who was with Edward.

"And that's," she said pointing to the other buff boy, who was with Edward; but was cut off.

"I think I can introduce myself Alice," he said in a deep voice. "I'm Emmett McCarty."

"Nice meeting you Emmett," I replied, when I saw him grin brightly.

"And of course you know Edward," Alice said, winking at me. I blushed furiously, although I am not quite sure why. It is not as if I liked him. Did i? _No_, my mind said, _you barely even know the guy, besides he is player._

"So," Emmett said stretching his huge body, "this is the Bella, you've been telling us about, Edward."

I saw Edward throw a dirty look, which was directed at Emmett. He sniffed then said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Alice, bless that girl, noticed the awkwardness and tried changing the subject.

"So Bella how about me, you and Rosalie take you shopping after school," Alice stated.

"I don't know, Alice," I said, "I already went shopping two weeks ago."

Everyone at the table gasped. I gave them a confused look.

Thankfully, Edward was kind enough to speak up. "My sister's a bit of a shop-a-holic. Meaning the longest time she stayed without shopping was five days. And even then, she was going crazy," he finished.

Finally, Alice spoke up, "BELLA WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS SWAN. I AM TAKING YOU SHOPPING TODAY AFTER SCHOOL WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

I was shocked. How could someone as small as Alice, have such a loud, frightening voice; I would never know.

"fine," I sighed in defeat.

"that's much better," Alice said, now back to her usual self. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, so we headed on to class. I found out Emmett and Rosalie had debate, next with me so we walked to the room together, since I had no idea where it was. I waved to Alice and Jasper as they headed off to their class. In the corner of my eye, I saw Alice blushing and giggling at what Jasper said. _Hmm_, I thought, _I would have to ask her about that later_.

As we walked into class and took our seats, we were confronted by two cheerleaders. Both were blonde, while the other was just about as a blonde-haired woman as I was. Especially since her black roots were visible.

They walked up to us, with their chins raised.

"Hi Emmett," the fake blonde-haired bimbo said, giggling.

Hi Jessica," he said clearly uncomfortably, as she inched closer to him, as she bent down to reveal her chest.

Rosalie gave her a glare. The other blonde noticed this and said with a smirk, "Are we jealous, now Rosalie." I decided now was a good time to step in.

"Hey, how about you mind your own business and not flirt with other people who obviously aren't interested."

"Who asked for your opinion, fat hoe," she said sneering.

"Lauren," Emmett said intervening, "you're the one who adds twenty pounds of make-up to that face of yours. Making you the weightier one."

We all laughed. The two bimbos huffed angrily, and trudged off to sit in their seats.

"Nice one Emmett," I said still laughing.

"That's right no one mess's with my girls, especially Rosalie," he said sweetly. Rosalie blushed and looked the other direction.

Classed ended quickly ended, and I hurried on to find the Biology room. I finally found it, about 5 seconds before the bell rang.

"Nice of you to show up on time," said Mr. Bowlas, the AP bio teacher.

I rolled my eyes, _seriously what was with these teachers in their issues with being overly prompt_.

I sat down on an empty desk of two; the other one was not filled in. The class went on, with the usual introductions and handing out supplies for us to buy. For the rest of the class we watched a dull movie on cell phases. I put my head down, trying to pay attention but failing miserably. _Do teachers really expect us to pay attention to these?_

I looked over to my right, to find a girl named Angela, from my calculus who appeared to be very smart, falling slowly asleep. I looked over at the clock, glad we had only ten minutes of class left. I heard the door creek open and to my surprise. Edward walked in, looking as graceful as ever. He handed the teacher a pass, and sat in the seat next to me. He gave me a grin.

"Why are you so late?" I asked.

"Soccer meeting," he replied, "don't forgot soccer tryouts are tomorrow. I really would like you to try-out," he whispered. Just then, the bell rang and we walked out of class together.

We headed towards the parking lot, when we were stopped my Rosalie and Alice.

"Oh, no you don't Bella," she said while grabbing my arm, "we are going shopping!"

"I still have to drive my car back home," I said.

"How about we follow you home, then you come ride with us in our car," said Rosalie.

"Sounds good," I replied.

I say goodbye to Edward and the rest, then headed to my car. I sighed and prepared myself for a long afternoon with the girls.

A/N: Well thats chapter two, hopefully i'll have chapter three posted up soon; which will have a quick shopping moment and the tryouts. please review!i got 60 hits but only 6 reviews . now that makes me sad. By reviewing you guys encourage me to update faster! Thanks for all those who reviewed though. i appreciate it.


	3. She's the Man

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight series/characters except for the ones you do not recognize.

Chapter Three: She's the Man

The girls dropped me off at around seven in the evening at my house. I stumbled out of the car, clearly exhausted from the shopping and walking we had just done. I waved goodbye to both Alice and Rosalie, and they waited patiently until I was safely inside the house. Alice then drove off to go drop of Rosalie, who lived in the neighborhood right next to us.

I locked the door behind me and yelled out, "Dad, I'm home!"

Charlie poked his head out of the kitchen, and said enthusiastically "Bella, I'm cooking us some dinner!"

I groaned and slammed my hand against my forehead. No matter how many times he watched the food network channel, he was never able to master anything. I walked into the kitchen to find it a total mess. There Charlie was, with a pink apron on attempting to flip a burger. "Hey, Bella watch this," he said excitedly. He tried flipping one of the burgers, which went very high and then suddenly landed on the ceiling. The burger was stuck on the ceiling! I looked at the ceiling to find six more burgers had landed there.

Charlie smiled guiltily, "I really am getting better, honestly Bells. I just need more practice that's all."

"How about you finish flipping burgers for today, and I'll just go order us up some pizza." I said reasonably.

"Sounds good to me Bells," he said nodding in agreement.

I sighed and quickly dialed the number for, Domino's Pizza. I ordered two large thin crusts pizza for the both of us. In the meantime, while waiting for the pizza to arrive Charlie and me cleaned up the chaotic kitchen and scraped the burgers of the ceiling. I climbed on the counter to reach the ceiling since jumping for it, did not work out to well.

While cleaning up, I thought about my hectic shopping day with Rosalie and Alice. We spend four hours at the mall; it was wild! I swear I probably burnt of a bunch of calories, just shopping with those two. Both Alice and Rosalie were major shopping addicts, although Alice was crazier about it. I bet Rosalie and Alice's credit cards were both hot, from all the swiping done. I on the other hand was more careful on how I spend my money. I bought these cute silver flats from Nine West, a new tote from American Eagle; where I decided I would use that for school instead of my old navy backpack. Finally yet importantly, I got a simple blue polo from Hollister. I was pleased with myself, since I did not go overboard like my overly excited friends. I pitied their parents, since they were the ones who had to pay their bills.

After twenty minutes, the pizza was delivered to our home. Me and Charlie both dug in viciously; our hunger taking over our minds. With a new record of eight minutes, we finished the two large pizzas. One of the things Charlie and me had in common was our tendency to eat more than a normal person could. I did not mind much, seeing as I loved food and my fast metabolism and athletic abilities kept me from gaining unwanted fat.

I went up stairs slowly; my feet still sore from today, and went to check my email. I found one new message from my mom. She told me how France was nice, and the food was amazing. She missed me and gave me the choice of spending winter holidays with her. When I finished reading her message, I began typing up one for her.

Mom! 

I miss you so much. The weather here is super nice. Today was my first day of school, and it was..interesting in a way. I met these two really nice girls at school today; Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. I am pretty sure Alice likes Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper. However, that is just me. Soccer tryouts are tomorrow and I am nervous. The school here has a mixed boys and girls soccer team. Alice's brother, Edward is the captain of the soccer team. He seems arrogant but today he apologized to me, and I could not say no after he said it so nicely. Anyways, I do not have much homework today since it is the first day. All I have to do is make sure I get my school supplies by the end of this week, which I will do soon. I'm super tired (and sore) from today's shopping with the girls, so I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight mommy! Say hi to Phil for me, will ya. 

Love, Bella

xoxoxoxox

I pressed the send button, then headed toward my bed exhaustedly and fell asleep without changing out of my clothes.

I woke up the next morning to see I had not changed out of my clothes. _Ew_, I thought, _I hate when that happens._

I went to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower. Thirty minutes later, I came out, looking fresh and more awake. I decided to wear the new blue polo shirt as well as the silver flats. I picked out a jean mini skirt, I had purchased from Guess a month ago. I applied my blue eyeliner and lip-gloss and then put them in my new tote. I went to my closet and pulled out my black Adidas duffle bag. Inside of it, I put in my black cleats, socks, chin guards, black shorts, soccer ball, water bottle, a lock, and an old gym shirt.

I grabbed my tote and duffle bag and went downstairs. I found that Charlie had already gone for work. I quickly ate my cereal, grabbed my keys and headed outside to my car.

I reached the school within ten minutes to spare. On my way to the locker room to drop off my bag, I bumped into someone. I landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay," the person said concerned.

I looked up to see Edward. _What_ _is with me in seeing him randomly these days_? I realized I had not answered him and probably looked like a retard, staring at his beautiful green eyes. He repeated his question. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Fine," I said nervously, _why in the world was I nervous_, "just on my way to the locker rooms."

"So I take it your coming to the tryouts," he said grinning. I nodded. "That's great then," he continued, "well I'll see you at the tryouts. I mean I will see you in Spanish, but at the tryouts too," he finished anxiously. He muttered something to himself, and walked off. Guess I was not the only one acting weird today. I went off to the locker rooms to find that it was not empty. Lauren and her sidekick Jessica were standing in front of the mirrors, attempting to add volume to their hair. When they saw me, they gave me a hateful look.

"Well, well, well," said Lauren coldly, "if it isn't the newbie hoe herself."

I rolled my eyes and kept on walking, trying to find an empty locker. This girl obviously had some serious issues and she was not worth my precious time.

"Don't you walk away from me, you little slut," she cried out.

I whirled around, "Excuse me?!"

"Edward is mine you hear me. So you better back off or else bad things are going to happen to you."

"Yeaaaaah," said her sidekick, Jessica, in her annoying high-pitched voice.

"Wow you have some serious and you need to get over yourself, "I yelled out, very pissed; "besides I have no interest in Edward, you can have him."

"I know he is. We were going to go out for sure this year, but then you came along," she sneered.

"Did you ever think he wasn't interested, "I said with a smirk, "after all he has had four years before I came."

Laurens face turned an unnatural shade of red, then blue, then back to red. "Why you little bitch!" she cried out in horror as she raised her hand.

Her attempt to slap me, had not worked out to well for her. I grabbed her by the wrist before she could reach my face.

"Listen here tramp," I said with my teeth gritted together, "I'm not one of those people you can stomp all over, got it."

Jessica and Lauren sniffed, and then put their noses in the air then walked before. Before going out Lauren had the guts to say something, "He will be mine. No matter what it takes," she said in a cold dangerous voice.

I actually felt chills run up and down my spine. _Issues the girl has_, I thought_, major issues_.

Just then, the bell rang. _Shit!_ I managed to find en empty locker and shoved my duffle bag in it. I took out the lock I brought from home, and locked the locker. Frantically, I ran across the hallways and into my classroom. I did not need to use my locker since I did not have many school supplies in the first place. I went into AP government with my face flushed from my running. Thank you for joining us, Ms. Swan," said Mrs. Landis jokingly. I smiled, muttered a quick sorry, and then went to sit in my seat next to Alice. I liked Mrs. Landis. She was probably one of the few rare teachers who were not so obsessed with being on time.

"Why are you so late," whispered Alice from the corner of her mouth.

"I'll tell you at lunch," I replied. Alice nodded then looked up to the front to pay attention. In government, we were assigned a compare and contrast essay on the American government verses with British government. Calculus was next, which was fairly easy. I actually liked math. I finished my homework in class, which was only a simple worksheet. For the remainder of the time, I listened to my iPod. I was the only one done, and so was Angela. I decided now was probably a good time to befriend her. I heard from Alice and Rosalie that she was very nice, but shy. I boldly stood up and went to talk to with her.

"Hey, Angela how are you?" I said brightly.

She looked shocked, and then cracked a smile. "I'm fine just a little bored, you?"

"Same, same. So you like math?"

"Ugh no I hate it. You don't know how hard I have to work in this class to keep a low A"

"Seriously, well it doesn't matter I guess cause your good at it," I said encouragingly.

We continued talking for the rest of class until the bell rang. Spanish class went by fairly quick and then the bell rang, I stepped out of the room to see Mister Edward Cullen was right by the door.

"Sunk low to stalking me now Cullen," I said with a smirk, "turning into another Tyler, now are we."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," he retorted, "I asked Alice what you had second period."

"Really?" I said inching closer to him. He grinned and inched even closer to me, so that our chests were almost touching. We looked into each other's eyes, and my breath stopped_. Dammit it!_ Why did he have to be so _dazzling_? We both stood there for a moment until one of Edwards friends passed by, with a hello. We snapped out of it and he cleared his throat. "Uhm, do you mind if we walk to class together?"

I nodded and we walked quietly side by side with each. "So did you really come see me?" I asked.

He looked at me for a second then said, "I need you to fill out a form for the tryouts."

"Ooh," I said intelligently. I tried not to look disappointed.

We walked into our Spanish room and sat in our assigned seats, which were right next to each other. He pulled out a stack of papers of out of his backpack. My eyes widened, _did I have to fill in all of those?_ Edward saw my expression and laughed.

"Don't worry, you only have to fill in two pages. You're lucky you are not the captain, since I have to look over all of these." _Poor guy._

The bell rang and we quieted down. The teacher taught us some new verbs and their tenses that were fairly easy. She was then kind enough to let us relax for the rest of the fifteen minutes of class. I decided now was a good time to fill out those forms so I could get it out of the way. The first page was simple, just the basic and contact information. That included phone numbers, email, address, things like that. The second page was all about the health. I quickly filled that out as well. As I was filling it in, I could feel someone's eyes on me. I looked over to my side, caught Edwards gaze, blushed, and looked back down. _Why was he staring at me? Did I have something on my face?_

Thankfully, the bell saved me from any further embarrassment, and I rushed quickly out of class.

The bell rang, and I was finally free to go off to lunch. I saw Alice and Rosalie at our usual table and went to accompany them. Today they were boyfriend free.

"Bella!" yelled out Rosalie.

"There you are, what took you so long," asked Alice.

"Sorry," I replied, "I had to finish up a sketch in art class."

"I see," Alice, said understanding, "so why were you so late to first period?"

"Well, I was on my way when I bumped into our dear friends, Lauren and Jessica," I explained.

"Holy!" said Rosalie. She turned to Alice, "you were right, this was something juicy."

I ignored them, and went on to explain on what happened in the locker room, and how Lauren tried to bitch slap me. Alice and Rosalie were fuming. "Why that mother fuc-," Alice started yelling out but was stopped by Rosalie. "Please Alice," she commanded, "There are freshmen present."

"Screw the fresh meats! Damn the all!" she yelled out loudly in a half-sane voice. A few people, which I am sure, were freshmen's gave her weird looks, but the rest just went on with their business. I assumed they were accustomed to this behavior from Alice, after four years.

"Anyways," Alice continued, as if her small outburst had not occurred, "a lot of people, mostly girls are scared of Lauren and her posse."

"Why?" I asked clearly confused. She looked like a Barbie doll, and they were perfectly harmless, unless someone throws one at you of course.

"In case you haven't noticed," Rosalie picked off from where Alice was talking, "she's one of the popular girls in school and her obsession with Edward, and has made it clear to all girls that he is off limits."

"That's still not a good reason to be afraid of her," I muttered stubbornly.

Rosalie and Alice both gave me sigh. "We don't want to freak you out or anything, but the last time a girl made a move on Edward, she moved to Alaska because of all the crap Lauren put her through."

I was silent. I did not want to move to Alaska! I hate the cold!

"Bella, were just warning you," Alice said, "to be careful around her."

"Pfft, I can take her down," I said huffed arrogantly, "besides you don't have to worry about me liking Edward. That will never in a million years happen!"

My friends rolled their eyes. "Yeah right Bella, I've seen the way you look at my brother and how he looks at you."

"He really looks at me?" I asked excitedly, "not that I care or anything."

"Sure," Alice muttered under her breath.

"Hey," I said defensively, "well I've seen the way you look at Jasper."

"So?" Alice retorted.

"Soooo, you likie Jasper Hale," I said childishly.

"Well at least I can admit it, unlike you." She snapped back.

"That's because I don't like Edward!"

"Denial is the first stage of falling in love." She said with a smirk.

I glared at her. "Why don't you go do something else like pronouncing your love to the school about Jasper instead of harassing me."

"Maybe I will," she said challengingly. The whole time Rosalie was watching us talk back and forth. Just then, Alice stood on top of our cafeteria table and yelled at the top of her lungs; her body directed toward the table where Jasper, Emmett, Edward and some other guys sat in.

"I ALICE CULLEN, YOUNGER SIBLING OF EDWARD CULLEN, AM IN LOVE WITH JASPER HALE, ROSALIE'S TWIN BROTHER." The entire cafeteria went silent. "I hope this doesn't make you awkward Rosalie," she said in a lower voice. Rosalie, on the other hand, was too shocked to reply.

Jasper and his whole table looked at Alice with their mouths wide open. Alice was as red as a soft tomato. I immediately regretted challenging her like that. Jasper walked up to our table and was face to face with Alice, who had gotten down the table and was now standing up.

"Did you really mean it?"

I noticed that Alice's breathing stopped and then quickly was regained. "Yes," she said bravely, "I've liked you the moment we first meant.

"I've been dreaming about this forever, somebody pinch me to tell me it's all real," he said in a happy tone.

Rosalie being the closest person next to him pinched him very hard on the arm.

Jasper yelped. "Way to ruin a beautiful moment," I snorted out.

At that moment, I swear somebody put a spell over the cafeteria because things were going slow motion. Jasper leaned in slowly, and so did Alice. Their lips met, and they kissed passionately until some freshie threw an apple at Jaspers head. "Hey we are eating here!" said a short boy.

Jasper glared at him, as in saying how dare he interrupt his ahem, session with Alice. The boy frightened by the look in Jaspers eyes, muttered a sorry and backed away to him friends._ No wonder Alice hated freshmen boys, they were so damn annoying! _Jasper whispered something in Alice's ear that I could not quite catch. She giggled and took his hand, as they walked out of the cafeteria. When Alice was at the door, she yelled out my name.

"Thanks Bella."

"No problem," I said with a grin.

I realized the cafeteria was still silent. I wondered if that was normal in this school, since it seemed to be happening a lot.

Emmett spoke up, "Well that was interesting."

The whole cafeteria muttered in agreement then went back to their businesses.

"Impressive Bella," said a surprised Rosalie, "I've been trying to get them together for months! But she didn't think he liked her, and vice versa."

"You know how I do," I said while popping my collar. Rosalie just stared at me, as if questioning my sanity.

"Never again, right?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

She just laughed, and we walked to debate and were later joined by Emmett. _Hmm now all I have to do is get these two together, and everyone will be happy, _I thought. Our teacher went on, emphasizing the importance of keeping a clear, loud voice while speaking. Throughout his lecture, Jessica and Lauren kept giving me dirty looks. Once Emmett noticed this and decided to have some fun. So now, every time they turned around Emmett would point at their faces with a disgusted look and whisper to me and 

Rosalie. In return, we would do the same as Emmett. It was hilarious seeing them self-conscious and quickly getting out one of their many mirrors to see what was wrong with their face.

The bell rang I hurried excitedly to Biology. I sat in class and waited impatiently for him to arrive.

_You like him.._

**Who is this?**

_Your _conscience_, you idiot._

**I have a conscience? **

_Everybody has a _conscience_silly. Now where was I. Oh yes, you love Edward._

**No, I do not.**

_Denial is the first stage of love._

**Is this Alice?**

_No, but sometimes when her _**conscience **_is not there, I sub in._

**You are a little weird.**

_Says the girl who is talking to her mind…_

It had a point.

I was pulled back to reality when I heard the teacher's voice. "Ms. Swan please pay attention!" Mr. Bowlas snapped and went back to teaching the class. I expected Edward to make some witty remark but he did not. I looked besides to find the chair empty; an Edward less chair. I tried not to look down; maybe he got a detention or was caught up in some soccer business. Finally, the bell rang, and school was over. Meaning soccer try-outs were to start in thirty minutes exactly.

I went outside to the park lot in search of my car. When en I found I was surprised to see Rosalie and Alice there.

"Bella!" Alice cried out, and engulfed me in bone crushing hug.

"Alice," I gasped out, "can't breathe."

"Woopsies, sorry," she said sheepishly. I wonder how such a tiny girl, can be so strong.

"Well I wanted to say two things to you," she continued, "Thank you so much for that thing you did in the cafeteria. Because of you, Jasper is now my boyfriend!"

Rosalie and I squealed in excitement.

"And second, me and Rosalie are going to come to your tryouts and support you."

"Aww you guys," I said wiping a fake tear of my eyes, "that's so sweet!"

"Also Emmett and Jasper are going to be there, since they're part of the soccer team as well."

"Sounds good to me," I replied.

"We better get going Rosalie," Alice said, "WE have to go meet the boys."

"see you at the tryouts Bella! Good luck!" they both cried out as they left.

I smiled at them and hopped into my car. I looked around the car for some spare change and managed to find three dollars. I left my tote in the car and hopped out back to the school. I looked around for the nearest vending machine. Thankfully, there was no line here, and it was just me. I bought an orange Fanta; _God were they addicting_. As well as two packs of skittles. I took a sip of the sweet beverage I bought, and sighed. I_ can do this. I just have t o believe. Okay I am good_.

After my small pep talk to myself, I went inside the locker room, which was thankfully empty this time. I changed into my soccer attire and put my hair in a high, side ponytail. I looked in the mirror to make sure I was decent. I grabbed my duffle bag and headed towards the bleachers in the soccer field. Tryouts would be starting in ten minutes, and I still had to finish my food. I looked at my watch. Shit! Two minutes left, I should be heading down. Most of the people trying out were there. I saw that there were three girls there. One was very large and scary looking. She had on a soccer jersey that belonged to the school, so I assumed she was already on the team. The other two were giggling like crazy and trying to kick the ball but falling back. _Defiantly not soccer material, probably here to impress Edward_, I thought jealously.

I heard a whistle blow, and saw Edward. Whoa, he looked really really good in his soccer uniform. I knew I was probably blushing right now.

"Alright guys," he said with a serious voice as everyone huddled up around him, "This tryout is going to be divided into three days. Today were going to see what skills and moves you have. Tomorrow we will do the physical activities such as running. And the next day, depending on how many of you are left, will be put into playing a real game," he finished.

"I am sorry that out of the twenty of you here, only five will make it. Any more questions?"

Nobody said anything and he nodded. "Great then let's get started."

Right now, we were doing the basic things such as passing. I was partnered up with Emmett. Next, we were to do tricks like the rainbow, bicycle kick, x-over, and crossovers. Emmett looked at me surprised. I noticed many people such as the two giggling girls failed to do those four moves.

"Hey Bella, I bet you twenty bucks that you can't do the around the world move."

"Oh it's on!" I said confidently.

Everyone, including Edward turned around to watch.

I took the soccer ball from Emmett and put it a few feet away from the Goal. I put my right foot over the ball and lifted it up into the air. I then quickly rotated my foot diagonally, and did a three hundred and sixty degrees rotation with the ball still up in the air. It went perfectly in the goal and everyone cheered. I looked over to Edward who gave me an impressed smile, which I returned.

"Dammit," I heard Emmett mutter.

"Hand it over," I said jokingly.

He grunted, and gave me a crumpled twenty-dollar bill. _Hmm now, I can buy that bracelet I saw in American Eagle. Oh dear, Alice was really rubbing into me._

Edward blew the whistle again signaling us to come.

"Alright guys I saw some really effort today, you guys should be proud of yourself. We will make the first cuts, and you will receive an email later tonight to see if you can continue on to tomorrow tryouts. Take care guys," he finished.

Alice and Rosalie had left in the middle of the try-outs, so I was left alone as I went over to grab my duffle bag.

I heard a couple of footsteps behind me and saw Edward.

"Hey," he said out of breathe.

"Hey yourself."

"Just wanted to say nice job out there. I can't believe you did the ATW!"

I laughed. "I learned that in camp."

I glanced at my watch and saw that it read six thirty.

"Oh crap Edward sorry," I said, "I have to go home and get started on dinner and my homework, ill talk to you later okay?"

"Uh yeah sure, Take care."

With that I grabbed my duffle bag and hurried into my car. As soon as I got home, I said a quick hi to Charlie and took a nice cool shower. I felt very refreshed when I stepped out and headed to my closet. I slipped on a pair of gray sweats and a white cami. I took my wet hair and pulled it into a messy ponytail. I skipped down the stairs, into the kitchen and got started on dinner. I decided to cook some chicken with spices in it. On the side, I had made roasted beans and tomatoes. As soon as dinner was served, I dug in aggressively.

"Someone's not eating very lady like," my father joked.

I playfully scowled at him. "I'm just hungry. Soccer tryouts were today and I am whipped."

"Oh yeah, how did that go?" Charlie asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Good I suppose."

"That's my girl."

I rolled my eyes and continued eating. After dinner, I cleaned up and did the dishes. I went upstairs to start working on my government essay that was due next week. It was better to just get it out of the way. After two hours, I was almost done. I left the rest for another day, and went to my computer to check my email.

I found one that read Soccer Notices, so I quickly clicked it open.

**Congratulations, **

**You have made it through the first tryouts. Meet us tomorrow at four o'clock sharp at the track. We hope to see you then.**

**Sincerely,**

**Edward Cullen**

It looked like one of those auto emails that sent the same thing to everyone. It was no surprise that I had made it, but I was still happy. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth; then changed into my nightgown. I silently fell asleep with a smile on my face.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! that was the longest chapter yet, 12 pages! woot woot. by the way if you would like to see Bella's second day of school outfit and her duffle bag, its posted on my profile. so feel free to check it out. but im still not satisfied with the amount of reviews im getting but it was still more than last time. so** PLEASE REVIEW!** if you can time, check out my one shot, called 'It's Time." and review! I will try to update the next chapter as soon as i can. toodles. xoxo **REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Evil Chipmunks

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight series..why? Because I'm not Stephanie Meyer..duh..

Chapter Four: Evil Chipmunks

I groggily woke up the next morning and headed straight to hit the showers. I stepped into the shower after letting it warm up a bit. I had the weirdest dream last night; I usually did not remember any of my dreams, but this one was strange. I was trying to make a goal against Emmett, while Jasper and Edward were my teammates. They kept telling me to shoot and just as I was about to, Emmett's clothes disappeared and instead he was dressed up as a playboy bunny. In addition, the same thing happened to the other two, except Jasper was dressed up as a leprechaun and Edward as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. I shook my head; I really had to stop eating sugar before going to bed. I always kept a stock of sweets in case I go hungry. I woke up in the middle of the night, and was too lazy to go downstairs so I just went to my stash. I probably should get rid of it, _nah_.

After I was clean and fresh, I changed into my clothes. Today was supposed to be more sunny than usual; therefore, I decided to go with a yellow sundress. The weather and my mood matched today. I slipped on a pair of gold flats and went to my mirror. I quickly blow-dried my hair and settled on leaving it down today. I put on brown eyeliner at the bottom of my eye and applied my lip-gloss. I went to the duffle bag and put in a pair of shorts, sneakers, an old 'I love cereal' t-shirt, and a water bottle. We were only running today so I assumed right away that I did not need my usual soccer equipment.

I quickly went down stairs and had a nice bowl of luck charms. I just loved those little marshmallows, they were so addicting! After I was done, I grabbed my tote, duffle bag and car keys and hopped into my car.

I decided to leave my duffle bag in my car. When I thought about it, my car was much safer. I walked into my government class with five minutes to spare, as I sat next to Alice and chatted. I told her I made it through part one of the tryouts and she was ecstatic to hear that. The bell rang, and we quickly stopped talking as the teacher walked.

Government and Calculus dragged on, and then came Spanish. I was surprised to find Edward already in his seat. He had a knack for arriving in tardy.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Hey yourself," I replied while setting my books down gently on my desk.

"So I was just wanted to say congrats on making it through the first part. You were really good," he said shyly.

I laughed. "Thanks, I was okay."

He lifted his head. "I say you were much better than just okay. Not many people can do the ATW trick. Only three people on the team can do it."

"I'm flattered and all, but I will only be satisfied if I ever get the Touzani around the word trick," I said with a sigh. I have been trying to get that down since I was ten but no such luck.

Edwards face brightened. "I can teach you, if you would like."

I jumped up excitedly like a little kid, but reality dawned on me. "What's the catch?" I said suspiciously.

His grin widened which frightened me a bit. "A date with me."

"Edward," I whined. He gave me a hurt look on his face and pouted.

"Would it really be that bad going out with me," he said while giving me a puppy face.

Dammit! My weakness, how did he know? My old friends had used on me countless of times including Alice whenever she wanted to take me on a shopping expedition.

I sighed in defeat, "Fine."

He smiled happily at me, as if he had won the lottery. What is the big deal? It was only me. I am sure he was doing this as a friendly way, not that he likes me. "Great! I will pick you up from your place at around seven on Friday."

"Where are we going?" I asked with my eyes narrowed at him.

"Just this place I know for dinner," he said innocently.

"Which would be?"

You'll find out soon enough," he finished with a smirk.

I was about to argue with him when the teacher walked in. I really hoped he did not take me to some fancy restaurant. I hated it when people spent money on me, I just always felt bad. Even if it is, something little as buying drinks. Today was Wednesday, so I had two days left until our so-called date.

English and art class went by in a blur. Before I knew it, I was sitting with Rosalie and Alice at our lunch table discussing the latest gossip. I looked around and noticed Edward and the rest of the boys not there.

"Guys, why aren't the rest of the guys here?" I asked hoping it did not sound like I cared much.

"Soccer meeting," Alice replied. "Why do you miss _your_ Edward?"

"Of course not," I lied, "I was just curious, sheesh Alice." I ignored the fact on how I liked it when she said, _your_ Edward.

"Right, right," Rosalie and Alice said together. "Come on Bella! Admit it, you like Edward," finished Rosalie.

I sighed. There really was no point in denying it anymore. "Fine so I might like Edward a bit"

They both raised their eyebrows at me. "Fine, I like him a lot, you happy now."

My two best friends beamed at me.

"Now was that so hard," said Alice.

"Guess not," I muttered.

"How come I have a feeling your hiding something from us," said Rosalie.

I gulped she was good. "Funny story, really you're going to laugh, Edward is going to teach me this soccer move and in exchange I have to go out in one little date with him," I finished laughing hysterically.

Both girls looked at each other, as if questioning my sanity. "What?" I asked embarrassed. I thought it was funny, why didn't they?

"I thought you said it was funny," Alice said.

"It is. He could not think of anything else to say except a date. He's only doing it so I won't feel bad about him teaching me something and I give him nothing in return."

"Bella," Alice continued, "my brother actually likes you, and hence why he asked you out."

"Really?" I asked.

They both nodded. _Wow_.

"Well I will only truly believe it, when he tells me so," I said stubbornly.

"Gosh Bella, you're as stubborn as a mule," Rosalie said. That was true; my mother always told me that. Something things just never change.

The bell signaling lunch was over rang, and we quickly hurried along to our classes. Debate passed by, and then came biology. That was now one of my favorite classes, because of a certain bronze-haired guy.

Once again, he was in his seat early. "Oh my, the Edward Cullen has made it on time to all his classes," I said sarcastically.

"Very funny," he replied with a smile on his face. Today we had to watch another video so there was really no work involved. I kept looking at him from my profile. He caught my gaze and I sulked down to my seat and created a curtain with my hair. _That was embarrassing; he just caught me looking at him! I would not want him to think I am obsessed. But you are, _thought the meaner side of my head. I just ignored it.

I rushed out of class quickly before Edward had the chance to say anything. I quickly went to my car and started it up. I had one hour before I had to be on the track, so I decided to get something to eat. I stopped by McDonalds and ordered a Big Mac with fries and vanilla milkshake. Sure, this food was unhealthy, but it was still good. Besides, I will probably burn up all of them calories in the track later on today.

By the time I picked up my food, it was only 3:15. I still had forty-five minutes left. I might as well change at home since it was pointless to do so in the locker room. As soon as I got home, I grabbed my food and duffle bag. I dropped my food on the counter and quickly marched upstairs to change. I put on my clothes and once again put my hair into a side ponytail.

I went downstairs and ate my food. Damn this stuff was good. I munched happily on my burger and sipped on my milkshake. I thought about what Alice and Rosalie had said about Edward liking me. To tell you the truth, I had actually thought that he might. Then reality hit me hard; here he could have any blue-eyed blonde-haired woman but instead he would choose me. It just did not make much sense to me. In addition, I did not want to get my hopes up and then have them crashing down. That has happened to me before, and I was not so keen on the idea of reliving old memories; sometimes life was not fair. The old saying, 'Life's a Bitch' somewhat makes sense.

I looked at my watch and saw that I only had fifteen minutes left. I gulped down the rest on the milkshake and went outside to my car. I arrived at the track right on time. Edward and the rest of the people who had made it, along with the original players were already there.

I walked over to the crowd and waited for Edward to speak. He cleared his throat and everyone was quite.

"Congratulations for making it this far, you guys should be proud of yourselves," he said strongly. It was amazing how his voice could capture the crowd like that. Almost as if inspiring. "But that was only the beginning; the rest has yet to come. Today we will by giving you a timed mile. Good luck," he finished.

Everyone but him went by the start line indicated on the track. I looked behind me and saw him walking towards us with a stopwatch and a clipboard by his hand. "Begin," he said powerfully.

I sped off as he said those words. However, I was sure to pace myself in order to not run out of breathe. As we finished the first lap, I was in sixth place with Emmett, Jasper and some other people I did not know ahead of me. I kept my pace, and in the second lap, I was in fifth place. In the third lap, I was neck in neck with Emmett and Jasper. The other people had went to fast and ran out of breathe. Right now, I was on my fourth.

Emmett looked over at me with a surprised look on his face. I smirked back at him. He looked over at Jasper and they both sprinted off. I would have joined them, but I wanted to save my energy for the rest of the tryouts. I kept up with my pace and only sprinted when I had a quarter of a lap left.

Edward looked at me and muttered five fifty eight. _I could live with that_. I went and sat next to the bench where Jasper and Emmett were on.

"Nice job Bells," Jasper said out of breathe and held out his hand. I nodded and gave him a high five and sat down next to Emmett.

"Ha, I beat you," Emmett said with a laugh.

I childishly stuck out my tongue at him. I looked around for my water bottle and realized it was in my duffle bag. The duffle bag that was at home. _Dammit_!

Edward came up with a water bottle in his hands after everyone was done. I looked at him enviously.

"Bella we have a water break you know," Edward said.

"I know," I muttered, "I forgot my water bottle."

"You may have some of mine," he said politely offering his bottle to me.

Normally I would not have taken water from somebody. If it was my friends maybe. Edward Cullen on the other hand was a definite yes.

I took my hand out, and grasped it around his water bottle. My fingertips lightly touched his warm ones. Even though I had just touched, his fingertips it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I silently groaned to myself. I had it bad.

I quickly drank his from his water bottle and handed it back to him with a quick thank you.

Edward once again blew his whistle and we all gathered around him.

"Alright guys nice work," he said encouragingly, "now we are going to head over to the tennis courts and there you will all get further instructions."

We all headed towards the tennis court and waited for Edward to speak. After everyone was there, Edward finally spoke up.

"We are going to do some suicides," he said ignoring the groans of many people. "For those of you who don't know what that is I will explain to you. There are a total of five white lines on the tennis court but we will be using two tennis courts making it ten. You will touch each line with your hand then sprint back to the original line and then proceed to the next line, and so on. We are going to do three sets, starting now," he finished and blew his whistle.

He really knew how to torture us, but I suppose that was expected in soccer. I was on my second one, when I started to run out of breath. I ignored the voice in my head that told me to quit. I would not want Edward thinking I was weak. I was on my last two lines for the third set, and I sprinted them quickly. I was one of the first who was done, and sat back down against the fence and waited for the others to finish. I was breathing very heavily. _Almost done for today_, I thought to myself.

Edward blew his whistle again and we all gathered around him.

"Okay guys keep it up, you're almost done. For the rest of the time remaining we are going to do a series of pushups, crunches, sit-ups, leg raises and more. But first I will let you guys stretch out your muscles."

I pulled my ankle to my waist and stretched my calf muscles. I then got down on the ground, opened my legs far apart and reached for my toes. I continued stretching for the next ten minutes, until Edward blew his whistle again.

"On your back now. I want thirty good crunches."

And with that, I brought my chin near my knees then went back down. After thirty, he instructed us to do twenty pushups.

I quickly did them and hoped that thirty was the most we would do. But boy, was I so wrong. We slowly went by ten's for every exercise until we got to a hundred. By the end my arms, legs, and abs could take no more. This time I was happy to hear the sound of Edward whistle that was once instructing us to do more.

"That's it for today guys. Good effort and once again you will all be emailed tonight so be sure to check your emails," he finished.

_Finally_ I thought, _that_ _was absolute hell_. I said goodbye to Jasper and Emmett. Edward was looking over some papers so I did not want to interrupt that. I got in my car and sighed. I think that was more than enough calorie burning for that meal I had earlier.

I pulled in my driveway at six o'clock and went inside to find Charlie.

"Hey kiddo, "Charlie said from the couch, "how were tryouts?"

"Hell," I replied dryly.

"Oh that makes sense," he said knowingly.

I laughed. "I'm going to go take my shower then get started on dinner, okay dad?"

"Sounds good to me," he said with a smile.

He adjusted his attention back to the television as I went upstairs to my room. I peeled out of my sweaty clothes and stepped into the cool shower. I quickly washed up and dressed into a pair of light blue shorts with a gray cami. I bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen. I was not in the mood for cooking up something complicated, so I went with the simple but tasty spaghetti marinara.

Less than an hour later, Charlie and I were happily slurping the pasta.

"This is really good," Charlie, commented, "I don't know what I would be doing without you."

"Probably have food poisoning," I snorted.

"Hey," said Charlie defensively, "but I supposed that might be true."

We laughed and continued eating our meal. After we were done, I cleared the table and finished the dishes. It has been a while since I did the laundry so I figured I should go do that right now. I scooped up my dirty soccer clothes from today and yesterdays along with my other dirty clothes. I took those clothes as well as Charlie's and put them in the washing machine. I went upstairs to start on my homework and my government essay. I went upstairs and looked for my tote. I looked everywhere and could not find it. That was weird. I then remembered I had left it in my car.

I went back downstairs and opened the door to my car. I found my trusty tote with my homework inside and swung it over my shoulders. As I slammed the car door, I heard a rustle by the bush.

"Who's there?" I asked frightened. The noise continued and I braced myself for the worst_. I was so young_, I thought to myself.

I heard another noise and closed my eyes. Suddenly the noise stopped and I opened my eyes to see a cute little chipmunk. _Awww_, I thought, _he looks like those Alvin and the chipmunk guys_. And to think I was scared of that!

"Come here cutie," I cooed to the chipmunk. It leaned forward and looked at me. It stuck out its cute little bucktooth teeth and came forward.

"That's right," I said encouragingly, "just a little bit closer." I did not understand why people were afraid of tiny animals. They were so harmless and cute!

Just then, the so-called cute chipmunk attacked me! I screamed and threw it off me and watched as it ran off. I felt a sting on my index finger and I saw that it was bleeding. It took me a moment to process into my head that a chipmunk had actually bit me_. Evil chipmunk!_ Now I understood why people were afraid of smaller animals; they had a tendency to use their cuteness to lurk their victims to them.

I gloomily walked inside and saw Charlie by the door.

"What happened Bella, I heard you scream. Is everything alright?" asked Charlie.

He was a few seconds late. "A chipmunk bit me," I grunted out.

He burst out laughing. I scowled at him; I did not think that it was very funny.

"Hey!" I yelled out, "How would you like it, if I made fun of you while you were in pain."

"Sorry Bella," he said, "You just have the funniest ways of getting injured."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I did have strange ways of injuring myself. I remember in third grade when I took my mother's stapler and accidently stapled my thumb to the door. Or the time I hit a wasps nest with a stick because I was curious. I sighed, _good times, good times_.

I let Charlie have a look at my hand to make sure I did not get rabies or something. He cleaned it up and wrapped it up.

"Thanks," I muttered.

With my tote, I went upstairs and stared on my homework. I finished my math packet, Spanish verbs worksheet and annotated a poem for English. I decided it was probably wise to finish my Government Essay seeing as though I was almost done with it in the first place. By the time I finished up, it was already ten thirty.

When I was done with my homework, I headed to my computer and went to check my email. I found one that read Soccer Notices 2, and opened it up.

**Congratulations, **

**You have made it through the second part of the tryouts. Meet us tomorrow at four o'clock sharp at the soccer field for the last part of the tryouts. We hope to see you then.**

**Sincerely,**

**Coach Draven**

Once again, it was those auto emails sent the same thing to everyone. This time it was signed with the coach's name. I would assume he would be there for the last part of the tryouts. I was satisfied that I had made it through the second part. I happily skipped to the bathroom and cleaned up. I emerged from the bathroom in my nightdress and plopped down on my comfortable bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: Hey guys hope you liked that! Sorry for the long update, I've had a really bad week and to top it of I got sick! Hopefully that won't happen again, unless something important comes up. **PLEASE REVIEW. R-E-V-I-E-W PRETTY PLEASE WITH A SHIRTLESS EDWARD ON TOP ;)**


	5. Teammates

Disclaimer: If I owned the twilight series, I would not be putting up this disclaimer people. Once again, I do not own any of the twilight series/characters.

**Chapter Five: Teammates**

I woke up at exactly six forty-five the next morning and went to the bathroom. I came out of the bathroom by the time it was seven fifteen, looking fresh. I placed a new big band aid on my poor index finger then turned around toward my closet and picked out my clothes for today. I put on a pair of dark jeans with a black tank and matching silver flats. I went through the usual routine with my hair and put it up in a high ponytail leaving my bangs out to frame my face. I put on black eyeliner at the bottom of my eye and applied my lip-gloss. I grabbed my homework from my desk and shoved it in my tote, then proceeded down stairs to have my breakfast.

After I was done with my breakfast, I went outside to my car. I looked around cautiously before getting inside my car. I would not want another chipmunk attack. I really hoped that nobody would noticed my finger today, or else Emmett, who was still sore from losing the soccer bet, would never let me forget it. I shuddered at that thought. I would have brought my soccer bag today, but there really was no point, especially when I could just go home and change. I parked in my parking spot and hopped out of the car, heading to my first period class. I took my seat next to Alice with five minutes to spare.

She looked at me and gave me a big smile, "Good morning Sunshine," she said brightly. Alice was such a morning person that sometimes it could be quite scary.

"Morning Alice," I replied tiredly.

"Me and Rosalie are going to take you shopping today for your date tomorrow," she said tapping my nose with her finger.

I groaned. Shopping was Alice was almost as bad as soccer conditioning. "But Alice," I whined, "Did you forget I had soccer practice this afternoon?"

She shook her head. "Of course not silly. We will go after soccer tryouts."

I would have refused, but then I remembered something vital. I had nothing to wear. _Crap_!

"Fine," I said with a sigh.

"Yay!" she squealed. "Oh by the way what happened to your hand?"

"Erm- I got burnt last night while making pancakes," I lied.

"Aww, hope it heels soon!" she said.

"Thanks," I muttered.

I was one of the worst liars in the history of liars, so I was glad that she bought my 'pancake burning' story.

We stopped talking then, after the teacher came in.

"Alright class settle down," said Mrs. Landis, "Don't forget that your essays are due tomorrow!"

I was glad I finished my early, especially since I had soccer tryouts and a shopping expedition with the girls tonight. Mrs. Landis drowned on and soon enough class was over. I picked up my material and went to my next class.

Edward was not in his Spanish class so I assumed it was another soccer meeting. My Spanish teacher told me to give Edward his homework and notes if I saw him, since he was my partner. Before I knew it, Lunch had come and I sat next to my friends. On my way to lunch, I saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper sitting with their other guy friends. Edward caught me looking and gave me a crooked grin. I blushed and smiled back. I did not want to face his whole table, so I just told myself I would give him his Spanish work during biology class.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie said cheerfully, "did Alice inform you about tonight?"

"Yup, around what time are you guys coming to pick me up?" I asked.

"Seven thirty-ish," said Alice, "I hope that's fine with you."

I nodded. "But oh my gosh," Alice squeaked out, "this is going to be some much fun, and don't forget tomorrow me and Rose are coming by your house to make you look all dazzling."

I gulped. That was not part of the plan. "You are?"

"Yes.We.Are," Alice said, pronouncing every word slowly. That girl could be very frightening. Her five-foot body scared the hell out of my five foot six body. Alice then excused herself to go get a soda.

"Wow Bella," said Rosalie, looking at my bandaged index finger, "what happened?"

"I-uh burnt myself while making..noodles," I said uncomfortably.

"Noodles huh?" she asked raising her perfectly waxed eyebrows.

I bobbed my head violently. Just then, Alice sat down with two cans of Mountain Dew. "Here I got you one Bella," she said nicely.

"Thanks Alice!" I said merrily. Mountain Dew was one of my favorite soda's along with Fanta.

While happily sipping my drink, Jasper along with the rest of the boys sat down. Jasper snaked his arm around Alice's waist and she giggled. Emmett said next to Rosalie who was facing me, and Edward sat next to me while facing Emmett.

"What's cracking home slices," Emmett said.

"Ignore him," Edward said to us, "He's been acting like this all day."

"Acting like what brotha?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett," Jasper said slowly, "You are albino."

Emmett gave him a confused look. "No I isn't bro, my dad's half black making me half black."

We all shook his head at him. I was about to say something when Emmett interrupted me with his singing.

Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time. Word.

After he finished his song, he slumped down on the table with his eyes closed. We all looked at him with shock.

"Is he high?" I asked my friends.

"Close," Edward replied, "He's sugar high. You get used to it, eventually. And he will wake up in 3-2-1."

As if on cue Emmett's head rose from the table. "Ah, I see," I said nodding.

"Hey Bella," said Emmett who seemed normal now, "what happened to your finger?"

"I-uh-burnt it while making brownies," I said. If he believed this, I have officially broken out of my bad lying skills. _Woot woot!_

"I thought you burnt it while making pancakes," said Alice with her eye browns furrowed. _Crap, that would be a no on the whole lying skills. That sucked, I was just getting so good!_

"Wait, I thought you said it was noodles," said Rosalie tilting her head to look at me suspiciously. I looked down at my hands and silently cursed under my breath. I looked up to find them all looking at me.

"Fine, the truth is I was attacked yesterday night," I forced out miserably.

They all gasped.

I looked at their expressions. Rosalie and Alice wore a look of concern and worry, while the boys looked concerned and slightly angry.

"What happened?" Emmett growled out.

"Who did it?" Edward said with his eye narrowed.

"Well," I said as I proceeded to tell them the events of last night, "I realized I left my homework in the car so I went out to get it. But then I heard a noise coming from the bushes and before I knew it, I was attacked!" I finished.

"Wait Bella," Jasper said, "what exactly attacked you?"

"A chipmunk," I forced out.

My friends face's turned from worried looks, into red ones from all the laughter. And of course Emmett had to have the loudest laugh of them all, which attracted a lot of attention. He banged his muscular arm on the table as he laughed. After ten minutes, they all managed to quit laughing at me.

"What are we going to do with you Bella?" gasped out Emmett.

"Not my fault Chipmunks use their cuteness to lurk you to your doom," I said.

That brought them in another session of laughter.

"Fine laugh at me so called friends! I'm leaving you guys," I huffed out and stood up to leave. I marched out of the cafeteria angrily.

I went into my empty biology classroom since sixth period was canceled for today, and sat down in my seat. _Who needs friends? _I thought. I knew I was over reacting but they did not understand how something so cute could be so violent! By the time the rest of the class came in, I had already cooled off and I was beginning to feel even a bit embarrassed by my previous behavior.

Edward came in through the door looking as dazzling as ever and took the seat next to me. He looked at me with concerned eyes before speaking. "Hey I'm really sorry about that. We really did not mean to laugh that much. You just have interesting ways of getting injured."

I had to agree with him. My ways of getting of receiving my injuries were 'interesting'. "Apology accepted," I said smiling at him, "besides I think I probably over reacted."

He just smiled back at me. Then I remembered something important, "Oh yeah our Spanish teacher told me to give the stuff we learned today in class," I told him, handing him his folder full of packets and such.

"Thank you," he said politely.

"So where were you anyways," I said coolly.

"Coach made us attend a soccer meeting," he said.

"I knew it!"

He raised an eyebrow at me then smirked. "Does that mean you think about, where I am?"

I blushed. "No Edward, I was just curious. Why is it a crime to be curious," I said a bit too defensively.

He put his hands up, as if surrendering. "I was just messing with you Bella." I loved when he said my name. It made me feel all mushy and special inside.

"Me and the rest of the team were just discussing what we will be doing today for the final day of the tryouts," he continued.

"Oh well what are you doing?" I asked.

"You'll see."

"Why can't I see now," I said stubbornly.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Is it four now?" he asked.

"No," I said wondering if he was mentally challenged.

"Then that's why you can't see it," he finished_. Oh he was good._

"And by the way if you didn't hear the announcements this morning, soccer practice has been changed to three o'clock for today, since we don't have sixth period," he said.

It was a good thing he was in my class or else I would have shown up when tryouts were done, and missed my chance.

"Thank," I muttered, and went back to paying attention to my class.

Not that I actually did pay attention. I was too busy thinking about Edward. More specifically his eyes. Today I noticed they had a little speck of brown in them, outlining the pupil. If I continued this way, I was going to flunk. I focused my attention on the teacher when I noticed she was wearing a green blouse. Almost the same shade as Edwards eyes. _Dammit! I was supposed to be paying attention. _Finally, the bell rang and I got out of class_._

I arrived at my house at two with an hour to spare. I was really tired from today's work and decided to take a nap for thirty minutes. I set my alarm on my phone, so I was sure I would not miss tryouts. As soon as I my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

_Buzzzz….Buzzzz…_

God what was that annoying little sound. _Could it not tell, I was trying to sleep? _I ignored it and went on with my sleep. It continued and I could not take it any longer. I opened my eyes to find it was my cell phone. I read the time 2:38. _Shit_! With a record of three minutes, I put on my black soccer shorts, an old soccer shirt, and my shin guards with a pair of long black socks on top and my cleats. This time I was sure 

to grab my water bottle. I ran down the stairs and got a can of coke from the refrigerator as well as a granola bar. I took my car keys and bounded outside to my car. I got in a sped off with my drink in my hand.

I arrived there at exactly three and sprinted of to the soccer field. The rest of the soccer players were already there including the soccer coach. The coach looked like he was in his mid-thirties with a buzz cut, but you could tell his hair was blond. He was tall, standing at around six-two and he had a very strict look about him.

"Good work for all of you who made it," he said with his British accent, "Now let's warm up with two laps around the field."

I jogged around the field with the others. I was running when I felt somebody besides me. Of course, it just had to be Edward.

"I see you're actually doing the exercises with us this time," I noted.

"The coach is here to watch you now, not me," he said with a grin.

"You watch me," I inquired, raising my eyebrows.

"Many guys do Bella, don't you see yourself," he asked.

I blushed but ignored him. Here in a soccer tryout, was not the best place to discuss these kind of things. I easily finished the two laps and headed to where the coach was.

"Alright now, I'm going to split you into two teams. Cullen, Cadwell, Neal, Neff, Jones, Swan, Randal, Shaw, Flint,Keese, Fonda, you guys are in team one. McCarty, Hale, Ingham, Johnson, Lapitt, Mallwell, Jaline, Rondo, Zidese, Ralph, you guys will be in team two. Team two you get the jerseys. I heard a groan from those who I assumed were team two. Nobody liked getting the school jerseys and they had a good reason to not want them.

"Alright I will be watching you novices on your skills, and see if you qualify for making the team. Team Two hit off to team one. Now let's play!"

I took my spot as center midfield. I had always liked the idea of defending and scoring at the same time. I noticed that Edward was center forward. I watched as Emmett passed the ball the soccer ball to Johnson who then passed it to Zidese. I kept near the ball and just then, Edward managed to steal the ball from the opposing team. He then passed it to me. I was near the goal so I figured I might as well try to shoot. I shot the ball but the goalkeeper, Lapitt caught it.

"That's right bitch, girls don't belong here on the soccer field," said Lapitt so that I only heard him.

I glared at him and spread about a bit. Now I _had_ to shoot. This Lapitt guy angered me. I hope he gets cut. I really hated sexists; they just could not stand the fact that the opposing sex could also be good. Boy, would I show him. He punted the ball high into the air. I ran over to where it was heading and got 

it. I controlled it and ran down the field. I dribbled through three people until I was near the goalie. I kicked the ball up high into the air and got ready for it to come. I twisted my waist as I jumped for the ball and hit it with my right foot. I landed with a thud on the ground and watched as the ball go straight above the goalie's head. _Ha! Take that Lapitt!_ I felt a warm, strong pair of hands pulling me to my feet. I looked up to see Edward smiling at me.

"You never stop with the surprises do you," he asked smiling.

"I'm just unpredictable," I said.

We were interrupted when Lapitt yelled out, "That did not count!"

We both turned around to look at him. "Are you retarded Jeren," said Edward, "of course it counted." _So that was his first name, _I thought to myself.

"You're just made because I made a shot on you," I said with a smirk.

"Shut up bitch, nobody asked for your opinion."

"What did you say to her," growled Edward. He took Jeren by the scruff of his neck and said, "apologize to her now."

I did not want Edward to get into trouble for beating this loser up so I said, "Come on Edward leave him alone, and he's not worth it anyways."

"Your right," he said, throwing Jeren aggressively back down on the floor.

The coach stepped in, after hearing everything. "Jeren Lapitt you are disqualified from continuing any more of the tryouts."

"What?!" he yelled out, "that's not fair."

"It is actually. We do not allow sore losers on the team. That has always been the rule."

"Wait till my father hears about this. Watch out for your girl Cullen," he said with a glare and stomped off.

"Just because his dad gives generous," said Emmett, put his fingers up to quote the word generous, "donations to this school, he continued, "he struts around like he owns the place."

I heard a many of the others agreeing with Emmett.

"Well I have finished deciding who will be on the team," said coach Draven.

"Now the I will announce the following five novices have made it to the team. Don't take it to hard if you did not make it. There is always next year," he continued, "Now I will call out the names. Brian Neff. Jimmy Cadwell. John Flint. Cameron Fonda. Last but not least. Bella Swan."

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chappie! there were more review this time :) i guess a shirtless Edward is hard to resist. But I'm going to start a new policy where i need 10+ reviews in order for the next chapter to come out. and thanks for all of those who have reviewed. xoxox mwah!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**V**

**REVIEW!**


	6. A Shopping Expedition

Disclaimer: Since I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own the twilight series/characters.

Chapter Six: A Shopping Expedition

I looked at the soft orange jersey that had my last name imprinted on the back in bold white letters. _My_ jersey. Below my last name, the number ten was stamped in a white color. I, along with four other boys had made the varsity soccer team. I was ecstatic when the coach yelled out my name. I was a bit afraid if my soccer skills were not good enough for this school, but all of those doubts had vanished when I heard my name being called out. Soccer practices officially started next week. During the fall season, I had been informed that we would just be playing against different schools. Then later in the winter, it was all about conditioning. Spring was when the real soccer began. The tournaments and the championships would start then. We had until March to perfect our skills. However, we had enough time, seeing as though it was still September.

I was currently sitting on top of my bed, my hair still damp from the shower I had taken, admiring my soccer jersey. Along with the jersey, I had gotten two pairs of white shorts, two new pairs of white socks with orange stripes at the top, and an orange soccer bag. I sighed in relief, when I managed to put all my new things in my closet. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was seven thirty. The girls should be here soon. Alice and Rosalie were to take me shopping for my 'date' tomorrow. If you could call it that. I was glad we would be going out shopping this late, because it meant we only had three hours maximum at the mall. Shopping with Alice, was defiantly a new form of shopping then the kind I was used to. She took it to the extreme. _Extreme shopping_. Yes, that was defiantly very Alice like. In addition, it did not help that Rosalie was there, since her shopping was just as bad as Alice's is.

I heard a loud honk, and pulled my curtains to look out my window. Parked in my driveway was Alice's yellow Porche. I grabbed my purse and went downstairs. I said a quick bye to my father and assured him I would be back soon.

"Your dinner is already in the microwave, all you have to do it just heat it up," I said to my father while giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. On my way out, I heard him muttering to himself about 'not a baby' and 'I can be manly'. I laughed and walked out the door to greet my two best friends. I got into the backseat of her car, since Rosalie was at the passenger seat.

"About time!" Alice huffed angrily, "the mall closes in three hours. Let's just hope we have enough time to get what we need."

I laughed. "Relax babe, we will have plenty of time," I said smoothly.

I heard her grunt, but chose to ignore it. It only took us five minutes, before we stepped inside the mall. Since it was a school night and it was late, it was less crowded than then the usual.

I head Rosalie and Alice both squeal, and then pulled me along with them to a random store. The store they pulled me into was Victoria's Secret.

"And may I ask why are we here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Think Bella," Rosalie said, "why would we come to this store."

"But it's a lingerie store!" I exclaimed.

The both looked at each other with big smiles. "Exactly."

"But you guys," I whined, "It's just a date!"

"No butt's missy," said Alice waving her finger at me.

"Do I really have a choice here?"

"No, not really," admitted Rosalie.

I sighed in response. "Let's just get this over with."

They both squealed and pulled me along to the bra's section. I walked out of the store with medium bag that contained a white push up bra that Rosalie claimed to be a necessity for dates. Along with a few thongs and normal underwear, as well as a new shade of lip-gloss.

After that, I was pulled into the juniors sections of Nordstrom's. I just sat there and left Alice and Rosalie pile up my arms with clothing then shoved me in the changing rooms. I was forced to try each outfit out and then model it for them. Their responses were either "uh-uh" or "lord no" or my personal favorite "how dare they even make that." That was until I tried on a very nice, but simple blue dress. Their eyes lit up in excitement.

"Oh my gosh," Alice gushed, "This is so perfect for a first date."

"Sexy, yet casual. This dress was made for you honey," said Rosalie agreeing.

However for once, I had to agree with them. I look at the mirror, to see my reflection. The dress was a deep royal blue. Specifically it was a soprano cross back dress. It made my figure stand out more, but not too much to look slutty. Especially on a first date. I had to make it seem like I did not care much, and was not dragged by my friends to buy something new for a date. Even though that was the exact opposite. The dress was a total of forty dollars, including tax. Which in my mind, was neither cheap nor expensive.

Of course, with Alice I needed shoes and accessories. When I attempted to convince her, my flats from nine west's were just fine she gave me a look as if I was crazy, and threw a pair of light grey flats my way. I had to admit they were pretty and super comfortable. I looked around the store and found a pair of cute silver bead earrings. To match fully, under Rosalie's order I picked out a nice, simple necklace. Rosalie picked out a simple bag for me, and I agreed with her taste. I ended up getting all things I had chosen from American Eagle, and much to my dismay Alice and Rosalie insisted they buy the accessories and shoes for me. After much reluctance, I allowed them to do so, only after making them promise that I would pay for dinner.

With about forty-five minutes left till the mall closing time, we stopped at a random restaurant in the mall. We gave our orders to the waiter and waited for our meal to be served.

"You're going to look super hot tomorrow Bella, I can't wait!" Alice screamed out.

"We shall see," I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm so glad we got everything though, I thought we would not have enough time," sighed Rosalie.

I shook my head at her. "You two are just crazy."

"But that's what you love about us!" smiled Alice.

I laughed in response. "Sure, sure."

Our meals shortly came in. I ordered lobster ravioli with a glass of coke. When we finished up I politely asked our waiter for the check. With a wink, he ran off to get it. I noticed both my friends giggled at his reaction.

"Shut up," I said though gritted teeth.

Just then I he dropped of the check. I looked at the receipt for our dinner and saw an arrow, obviously in blue ink. Confused, I flipped to the back of the receipt. In a messy handwriting I found, "Hey sweet baby, be a doll and let me tap that thang. 711-3859. Call me. I stay up late."

I scrunched up my nose in disgust. "What's wrong?" Rosalie asked. I held up the receipt for them, and waited for them to read it.

They both had looks of horrors, on their faces but then burst into laughter.

"What a pathetic loser!" yelled out Rosalie.

"Agreed," I said.

For his rude comment, I decided to not leave a tip and left the receipt on the table. _Hehe, take that_! I thought to myself.

The girls dropped me of at my house when it was ten forty-five. I thanked them for the ride and went inside my house. I opened the door quietly, wanting to see what Charlie was watching this time. I heard a sniffling sound from the living room and went to investigate. I saw Titanic on the television screen, at the scene where Jack drifts off slowly down the ocean. A box of tissues were sitting on top of my father's lap.

"He was so young!" he cried out.

"It's okay Dad," I spoke out making him jump. I gave him a pat on the back. "It was his time to let go," I said dramatically.

"Oh silly Bella! You thought I was crying over this dumb movie. You know how my allergies are. Looks like we need to dust the house a bit. Don't you think?"

"Sure dad, your allergies," I said with a cough, "its okay I admire your sensitivity," I gave him a kiss on the cheek as I headed upstairs. In the corner of my right eye, I saw him smile.

I had already finished any homework that was due tomorrow, the night before. I quickly changed and cleaned up, and went to bed. As much as I hated to admit it, I could not wait for my date with Edward tomorrow. Even if it was a way for repaying a favor, it still did not change my level of excitement.

The next morning I woke up with a yawn. I went to the shower, and turned the water on. I stepped in, after stripping off my clothes and let the water relax my sore muscles. I lathered my hair with Herbal Essence's strawberry shampoo. I rinsed and repeated and did the same with the conditioner. I washed my body with dove, body gel. After I was all clean, I wrapped a white towel around my body and did the same for my hair. I wore a pair of jeans with a white tank top. I slipped on a pair of flip-flops. Then I headed downstairs to make my breakfast. I had my usual cereal then grabbed my tote as well as my car keys, and walked out the door.

After school had ended, I headed upstairs to Alice and Rosalie. We were all giggling uncontrollably, and they had a good reason too. I thought back earlier today after biology class.

"_You're doing great with not freaking about the whole surprise deal," said Edward._

"_What surprise deal?" I asked acting completely clueless._

"_You know," Edward said as his eyebrows came together, "for our dinner date?"_

"_We're having dinner?"_

_Edwards's mouth flew open. "Oh no you forgot! Didn't you? I suppose its okay, but you know I made reservations. And it won't be that bad. I promise not to try any moves on you." He continued to blab on and on, until I was nice enough to stop him. _

_I put a finger over his lips, noticing how soft they were, and he immediately stopped talking. I laughed, "Relax Edward, I was just messing with you."_

_He narrowed his green eyes at me. "You think that was funny?" he asked, glaring._

"_No. Come on Edward I did not mean for you to take it seriously. It was only a joke."_

"_Relax Bella, I was just messing with you," he repeated with a smirk._

_I gaped at him, probably looking like a fish. _

"_Oh you're good," I said._

"_So I'll see you at your place at seven," he said leaning over to give me a light kiss on the cheek._

_I nodded, too dazed to speak. He then walked off, and I was attacked my Rosalie and Alice who had witnessed the whole thing. _

I dropped of my school things ungracefully on the floor and plopped on top of my bed.

"I'm hungry," Alice commented.

"Me too," I said agreeing.

"Let us be off to Bella's kitchen!" yelled out Rosalie too enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes at her and we all went downstairs. We went through the fridge and pulled out a few turkey slices, mayonnaise, tomatoes, lettuce, and sliced bread. We took turns putting our bread in the toaster, in order for it to come out nice. I swiped on mayonnaise on both pieces of bread and laid out two leaves of lettuce. I cut up the tomato and left two pieces for me, while the others for the girls. I put on my turkey and put my sandwich neatly on a white plate.

"Hey Bella," said Alice licking the mayonnaise of her fingers, "You got any chips around here?" she asked.

"Yeah I do," I replied. I climbed on the counters and opened one of the higher cabinets that I could not reach. I picked up a large bag of chips and threw it on top of Rosalie's head. It bounced of her head, and into her arms. She glared at me as I jumped back down. I smiled back innocently at her.

"Nice," Alice said once I jumped off.

"Whenever I buy a bag of chips my dad immediately eats it the first night. So throughout the years I've learned to keep my favorite chips hidden in a high spot," I explained.

"Good thinking," said Rosalie, "I need to try that out on Jasper."

"Be my guest," I said.

We all went to the living room to watch TV while eating our sandwiches along with our drinks. I turned on the television, and we sat for the next two hours watching television. When it was five, my dad walked in from work.

"Hey Bella," he said.

"Hi dad," I said, "this is Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale."

My dad being the formal person that he is, shook hands with both of them.

"Nice to meet you Chief Swan," they replied.

"Please," Charlie said, "I'm off duty, just call me Charlie."

"Yes Charlie," said Alice with a grin.

"Are you girls doing anything fun today," asked Charlie.

"Just helping Bella get ready for her date," said Rosalie with a smirk.

"Date?" Charlie asked, his head whipping back to me.

I slapped my forehead. "Oh sorry dad, I completely forgot to tell you! Alice's brother, Edward, asked me out on a date. Is it alright if I can go?" I pleaded.

"I supposed, but I have to talk with the boy first."

"Sounds good to me."

"Bella we should be getting you ready," interrupted Alice, pulling me up the stairs. I gave my dad a look that clearly said '_help me'_ which being the _nice_ father that he, chose to ignore it. Note that sarcasm is intended when I say _nice_.

Alice and Rosalie emptied their bags and out flew hair products, strengtheners, curlers, make-up, and nail polish. I was surprised somebody could own these many beauty products.

"Sit," ordered Rosalie.

I pulled my chair from my desk area and sat on top of it.

"Rosalie you do the hair. I'll do the face," Alice said.

With a nod, Rosalie got started on my hair. She brushed thought my hair, untangling it in the process. She then added of bunch of hair products into my hair. She took out one of her tools, and began to do my hair.

Alice on the hand, washed my face with a cold leave on cleanser. She proceeded to add on moisturizers and such.

After a while, they were finally done but would not let me look until I was fully dressed. They shoved me into the bathroom and gave me my white bra, as well as a matching white thong, which I was sure would be giving me wedgies.

I emerged out of the bathroom barefoot, and carried on to look at myself at my full length mirror.

"Ta da!" Alice exclaimed.

I gasped when I looked at myself. Rosalie had done a really nice job of waving my hair. My hair was let down in soft waves down my back. Part of my bangs were clipped on the side with a pretty blue clip. My face looked just as good as my hair. It looked very fresh and natural. Alice had put on blue eyeliner at the bottom on my eyes, and a smoky brown on my eyelid. Mascara was applied, making my eyelashes look more long and thick than usual. She had put on a little bit of bronzer making me look tan, but not the fake orange kind. My lips were done with a soft peach color and looked very glossy.

"Oh my god you guys! I actually look amazing!" I squealed, feeling very Alice like when I did so.

"Hell yeah!" said Rosalie.

Alice wolf whistled and I blushed. She handed me my flats and I slipped them on, while Rosalie handed me my handbag.

I put in my pocket mirror, the same lip-gloss Alice used, gum, house keys, and my cell phone.

"Our little girl is growing up," said Alice, as Rosalie wiped a fake tear from her eye.

I laughed and pulled them into a hug.

"Ah! Don't ruin your hair!" yelped out Rosalie. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Now do a nice little twirl for us," said Alice kindly.

I twirled around slowly making sure they saw that work they did. They both held my arms as I walked down the stairs. Half way down Charlie saw us and smiled.

"My god Bella, you look amazing! Now I really need to have _the talk_ with that boy," he said.

I giggled as I continued down the stairs; I heard the doorbell ring. I smiled to myself and braced myself as I opened the door to meet my handsome date.

A/N: That was chapter six! Hope you guys enjoyed. **Don't forget to REVIEW**! Sorry for not updating when i said i would! I'm still enjoying my summer vacation and my mother wanted us to switch houses before we go back to the U.S. So tomorrow we are officially moving in! And this past week I have been helping her pack and all that jazz. i will try to put up chapter seven tomorrow because it will be my last day of internet ( and if not i will be back home on September second, with a bunch of new chapters for you guys. BTW thanks for all your reviews! there were so many, and i was very happy! 15+ review for the next chappie ppls!Also if you guys want to see Bella complete date outfit its on my website which is posted on my profile so feel free to check that out! **REVIEW REVIEW**! xoxox

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**-**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**


	7. Surprises

Disclaimer: I thought we have already been through this. I do not own any of the twilight series/characters.

Chapter Seven: Surprises

I opened the door to reveal Edward dressed in a light green shirt that complimented his eyes, along with a pair of black trousers. To sum it up he looked like a mix between a Guess model and a Greek god. He smiled that breathtaking smile of his; showing me a set of straight, white perfect teeth.

"Hello Edward," I said smiling back at him, "Please come in."

"Thank you," he said politely, while stepping in through the doors. I closed the door behind me and led him to the living room, to where Charlie was.

There was Charlie sitting straight up in the sofa, apparently waiting to greet Edward.

"Good Evening, Mr. Swan," said Edward courteously, offering his hand to shake with my dad. Charlie, being the anti-boy father that he is, completely ignored his hand.

"Bella dear," said Charlie, "Would you give us a moment."

I groaned, "Fine, but don't torture the poor boy or else," I said threateningly.

He just smiled at me. On my way upstairs, I gave Edward a sympathetic smile but he returned a confident one instead. _I guess he still has an ego_, I thought to myself.

I trotted upstairs and went inside my room.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Alice asked hysterically.

"Relax," I said, "my dad is just giving him the talk, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, that talk," Rosalie, said shivering, "talk about awkward."

We all nodded in agreement.

"So, are you nervous," Alice piped up.

"Somewhat," I admitted.

"Don't be. Just be calm and collected," advised Rosalie.

I took a deep breath, and bobbed my head up and down.

"I guess I should head down now," I said.

They both gave me comforting hugs and said good luck, which I knew I would defiantly need. I proceeded to go downstairs to the living room. My father saw me, and smiled at me. I guessed he approved of Edward. Charlie walked us out to the door and said, "Bring her home by midnight Edward. I trust you with my precious Bella."

"Don't worry Charlie, you have my word." Oh so they were on first name bases. He defiantly approved. I could not help but be a little happy about that. I mean if my dad approved, then he was not so bad after all.

We walked to his silver Volvo silently, and he opened the door for me. I muttered a quick thank you and got in. He closed the door, and hurried along to get into his seat. _A gentlemen too_, I noted to myself.

"So where exactly are we going," I piped up.

He started up the car and looked at me, "You'll see."

I let out a deep breath, "Fine I give up with you. I supposed I will just have to wait."

On our way to wherever we were going, Edward broke the silence, "Your dad is nice."

I let out a laugh. "He's only nice to the boys he actually approves off."

"I guess that means I'm special then, eh?"

"Psh, you keep believing that Edward."

"Maybe I will," he retorted childishly.

I rolled my eyes at his behavior.

"We will arrive to the place in about three minutes," he commented.

"What place was it again," I said innocently.

"Nice try," he said with a smirk.

After a couple of minutes, similar to what he had said earlier, we arrived at a hotel.

I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised, "Why are we at the Golden Tulip?" I asked. The golden Tulip was a five star hotel and was very well known.

"To eat of course," Edward said.

"No kidding," I replied sarcastically, "I thought you said nothing too fancy though."

"Trust me it's not. You will see what I mean once we get inside. Alright Bella?"

I nodded. I loved when he said my name. Whenever my name slipped of that tongue of his, it made me feel so special and unique. I was pulled out of my daze, when the door attendant held the door open for us, and Edward gently pulled me inside the magnificent hotel. I gasped when I went through the door. The hotel had the whole ancient Roman theme going on. It was beautiful in my opinion. There were tall pillars, with vines wrapped around them. In addition, the short ones, which looked like they had once been tall but shrank due to time. The ceiling was high and rounded, with roman paintings drawn on there. We passed through them all until we were outside, where the big pool was. The pool was shaped in the letter 'u', and by the pool were the umbrellas and chairs. He kept holding me until we stopped at one of the umbrellas, that had two big tables with food in them. He pulled out a chair for me, which I gratefully sat in. once Edward sat down in his seat across from me he asked nervously, "So what do you think?"

"It seems great so far. I'm glad I came," I replied honestly.

He cracked a smile and said "Me too.

"How did you manage to even get dinner here," I asked.

"It was not too hard. My dad and the owner were old friends."

"Ah, I see," I said raising my eyebrows. Then my traitorous stomach chose that specific time to growl.

"Someone seems very hungry," commented Edward with a laugh, "let's eat!

I pulled of the cover of my plate, and it was shrimp cocktail. I dug in viciously, since the appetizer was delicious. I thought Edward would comment on my eating, but thankfully, he did not do so. Next, we had some Chicken Alfredo, which was just as good as the appetizer. By the end of that particular meal I was already stuffed.

"I hope you saved some room for dessert," joked Edward.

"Dessert," I choked out, "I don't think I'll be able to finish that. Let alone start that."

"Trust me. You will. It's too hard to resist."

"If it has to do with chocolate, then I cannot argue with that," I said.

He smiled at me as he handed me the dessert that he had already unwrapped. I took it from her, and sure enough, there lay a blob of chocolate. To be specific it was chocolate mousse; one of my favorite desserts of all times.

"This is my favorite!" I exclaimed.

"I know," he admitted sheepishly.

I waited for him to elaborate more on that so I asked, "What do you mean."

"I asked Alice," he said with a shrug as he put his head down.

"Well that was very thoughtful of you," I said kindly. He smiled back at me, and we both dug into our dessert. And he was right about the desert which I ended up finishing it. I was practically licking the spoon once I was done, which Edward found highly amusing. After we were finished, I pulled out my wallet from my bag.

"What are you doing?" asked Edward.

"Paying of course," I said if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Silly Bella, do you think I would actually let you pay. Besides I already paid earlier for this."

I scowled at him. I really hated people paying for me, even in dates. However, being Edward the gentleman that he is, he just waved it off.

"Come on let's take a midnight stroll around the beach," he said excitedly.

We walked down the stairs from the pool, which led to the beach. Edward slipped off his shoes and held them. I mimicked him with my flats, and put them inside my purse. I let my toes slither through the cool sand, as I walked side alone with Edward. We walked together in a comfortable silence.

"Beautiful," Edward said.

I thought he was talking about the full moon, so I just nodded and said, "Yeah the moon looks lovely tonight."

He looked at me and laughed. "Well that too, but I wasn't talking about the moon."

I finally caught on to what he was saying and blushed. He abruptly stopped and turned around to face me.

"You know this was just an excuse to go out with you, right?" he asked.

"Huh, what?" I asked intelligently.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. A habit I noticed he had, when something frustrated him.

"The soccer move," he tried to remind me, "I used that excuse, so you would let me take you out."

"I get it now," I said, "I would have probably said yes either way, you know."

"Really?" he asked, another smile forming on him face.

"Yes, really."

"Well," said Edward, "now that you know I like you, woul-." However, I interrupted him before he finished his sentence. I wanted to make sure I had heard him correctly.

"Y-y-you like me?" I managed to stutter out.

"Yeah," he said while nervously putting his hands in his pocket, "I thought it was kinda obvious."

Damn so, Alice and Rosalie had been right after all. I decided to be brave and give it a shot, "Well I like you too." _Oh god, somebody just shoot me now. Did I just tell him that?!_

He looked up at me. His eyes sparkling green eyes visible from underneath his bronze colored hair.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," I confirmed with a nod.

"So what now?"

"Well I think it's best if we don't rush things. You know, get to know each other better," I said even though I wanted to be his girlfriend as soon as possible.

"Sounds fair to me. And to show that I really do like you, I won't date any other girls in our process of knowing each other."

"And same with me," I said agreeing.

"But one more thing before we start getting to know each other," he said.

Before I had time to respond to Edward, all I had felt were his warm lips crushing onto mine.

A/N: And that was their date! hope you guys liked it. i didn't want to make it over the top, since its only the first. But **SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LIKE I SAID**. i just started school on Tuesday (which i missed, because of my flight meaning i had make up work already) and AP likes to pile us with hw, thinking we don't have lives. So heads up guys i will only probably be updating 1-2 times a week. depending on the amount of reviews I'm getting. and i will mostly update on weekends with the rare occasions on weekdays when I'm not so busy. so thanks again guys for waiting! **15+ reviews PLEASE!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**-**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**


	8. No Boys Allowed

Disclaimer:

_Me: Hey Stephanie, what's cracking yo?_

_**Stephanie: raises eyebrows not much. I am here because you invited me.**_

_Me: Right. Did you know some people go around saying they own twilight_

_**Stephanie: Say whaaaa?!**_

_Me: I know that is what I said! However, that is what disclaimers are for. So will you do the honors?_

_**Stephanie: Sure thing! Summerlove86 does not own any of the twilight series or characters!**_

_Me: Word._

Chapter Eight: No Boys Allowed

I opened the door to my room and closed it lightly. I had a silly smile on my face, but I had a very good excuse for that. Edward Cullen, the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life just confessed that he liked me. And to top it off, he kissed me. Just thinking about the kiss, my fingers automatically went to touch my tingly lips, and that goofy smile appeared once again. Before I could daydream anymore about it, I heard two loud girly squeals. My two best friends, Alice and Rosalie. Before I could ask what they were still doing here, I was bombarded by questions.

"What happened?"

"Did he make a move?"

"How was that date?"

"Tell us!"

They both dragged me by my arm, and plopped me down on the bed. They both looked at me with big, curious eyes. My eyebrows furrowed together.

"Wait, what are you guys still doing here?" I asked.

"Silly Bella, like we could wait for tomorrow to ask you!" exclaimed Alice.

"Duh," agreed Rosalie, "were sleeping over."

"You are?"

"Unless you don't want us to," pouted Alice.

I atomically felt bad for even questioning it. There were my best friends, who stayed up all night waiting for me so they could hear about my date.

"Of course I do you guys! I was just surprised that is all. I didn't expect you two to wait this long for me."

They both beamed at me.

"Now spill, honey," demanded Rosalie.

I took a deep breath before proceeding to tell them about my fantastic date. When I got to the part on how he told me liked me they both gave aloud chorus of 'awws'. However, that was nothing compared to when I told them about the kiss.

"AWWWW!" they both squealed out while hitting my arm.

"That is SO cute!" Rosalie exclaimed, hitting my arm again.

"Totally!" agreed Alice, who also hit my arm again.

"Okay stop with the arm hitting! If I bruise in the next few days, it's your entire fault!" I said, while rubbing my arm.

"Sorry! But you know it's not our fault really," proclaimed Alice.

Rosalie nodded. "Its Edwards fault, when you think about it."

I opened my mouth to disagree, but then closed it again. I guess what they said made sense, somehow. I scowled and said, "Screw you two."

Rosalie smirked at me and said, "Already been screwed darling."

I caught on to what she said and grimaced. "Ewwww," I screamed out covering my ears, "I so did not need to know what. Now I'm going to have nightmares!"

"JK!" they both said while smirking at me. I gave them another scowl in response.

"So?" asked Alice.

"So?" I repeated, slightly confused.

They both gave an impatient sigh, directed toward me.

"How was it?"

I got that goofy looking smile on my face, once again. "It was absolutely amazing you guys! It was like I have never been kissed till today, even though I have before."

They both let out another chorus of 'awwws' which led me to a series of blushes.

"That's so cute. So are you guys going out yet?" asked Rosalie.

"Nope. We both agreed that it would be better if we stayed friends for now and just get to know each other better. We do not want to rush things."

The both nodded in understanding.

"I give it about one month or so till you guys officially go out," said Alice.

"Are you kidding me? I give them two weeks," piped out Rosalie.

"You're on," said Alice, shaking hands with Rosalie. "But Rosalie, after I win this bet, you shouldn't bet against me in the future. It won't work out to well for you."

"We'll see," replied Rosalie confidently.

I shook my head at both of their child like attitudes and went into the bathroom to change out of my dress. After I had put on my pajamas, I took out my make up remover and applied it to my face. When I was all cleaned up, which included brushing my teeth, I stepped outside to find both Rosalie and Alice had already changed and waiting for me. They quickly cleaned up then made their way to my bed.

"Bella, me and Rose were thinking. How about tomorrow we call it a girl's day. Let us keep the whole day to ourselves. Totally boy free."

I thought about the idea and liked it. "Sounds good to me."

"Great!" replied a enthusiastic Alice.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow then," I asked curious.

"Well I was thinking we could go catch a movie, some mini shopping, and of course lunch," said Rosalie.

"Great idea!"

We both squished ourselves onto my queen sized bed and fell asleep.

--

The next morning, I was awoken to find someone trying to yank my feet out of the bed.

"No please! Five more minutes mom."

"Come on Bella! Get up! It's already ten thirty!"

I opened my eyes to see, Alice's dark ones staring at me. I groaned in response.

Just then, Rosalie walked out of my bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Hurry up Bella! We already took our showers, which leaves you. Now get in!" exclaimed Rosalie.

I grunted as I pushed past them, to go to the bathroom. I was definitely not what you would call a morning person. I turned on the shower after it was warm, and stepped in. I let the water wake me up, as I rinsed out my hair. I heard a banging on the door.

"Bella Swan, if you don't get over here in the next five minutes, I swear I will yank this door open off its hinges."

I giggled. Picturing a pixie like Alice doing that was amusing. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my body with a warm fluffy towel.

"Finally!" exclaimed Alice when I got out.

"Hey, not my fault I like my showers long," I said in defense.

They both raised their eyebrows at me in response.

Alice waved her hand and said, "As long as you're out now. Not sit down while me and Rosalie doll you up."

I gave a sigh and sat down on my bed, as they began to as they said 'doll' me up. About fifteen minutes later, Alice yelled out "Ta da!"

"It iz so beautiful," said Rosalie, putting a very bad Italian accent while bringing her fingers to her lips, to throw 'kisses' at me.

I giggled at looked at the mirror, as usual when they did my makeup I managed to look very pretty, yet still maintain the natural look. The whole let us see who can put the most pounds of makeup, did not really work out to well for me, or any other girl for that matter. They also put my hair into a high, side ponytail, and left the ends slightly waved.

"Now for the clothes," Rosalie said walking into my closet to pick out my clothes.

"You guys I'm not a baby you know. I can pick out my own clothes, thank you very much," I sniffed.

A few seconds later, Rosalie and Alice threw a set off clothes on me and shoved me into the bathroom to change. I went into the bathroom and slipped of my towel and put on the clothes they gave me. It was light blue tank, with a white flowing skirt that came just a little put above my knees. So it was not that short. I looked at myself in the mirror, and then trotted out of the bathroom.

They looked at me, and both nodded their heads in approval.

"And with these shoes," said Alice, throwing me a pair of black flip-flops. I quickly slipped them on, and took out my purse to put in my iPod, gum, cell phone, wallet, and some lip-gloss just in case. I glanced at Rosalie and Alice to see what they had put on. Rosalie wore a cute printed long tank, with some white shorts underneath. Alice wore a pair of light, torn jeans with a cute pink tank. To sum it up they looked like beautiful goddesses.

We went down the stairs and quickly had our breakfast. We agreed to all ride in my car, since that would be easier, and sped off to the mall. Our local mall had a movie theater in it, so we decided to do that first. It would be a little bit difficult carrying twenty bags or so to a movie theater.

"So what movie do you guys want to see?" I asked Rosalie and Alice.

"Oh Dark Night!" exclaimed Alice.

"Alice," groaned Rosalie, "We have already seen that movie a million times already!"

"I can't help myself though. It's just so well made!"

"I don't really care what movie we watch. However, I have already watched Dark Night. Is it alright if we watch another movie?" I asked them. I was not too fond of batman movies.

"That's alright, Bella," Alice said. She paused and squinted her eyes, as if that helped her think.

"Oh! I got it! How about we see Ghost Town. That seems kind of funny," she finished.

We all agreed on seeing it, and paid for our tickets. The movie started in fifteen minutes, excluding the time the credits would take. We bought a large buttery, popcorn for us three to share, along with three sodas' and a box of snow caps. We spotted an empty row in the middle, and quickly went to sit in it before anyone else could snatch our seats.

"We have a really good view," commented Rosalie.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Unlike the other movie theater in my old town, if a tall person sat in front of you. That was pretty much the end of the movie. Here the theater was leveled so when the huge football player sat in front of me, I did not have to panic. Life was good sometimes.

We watched through the credits, promising we would see the good ones when they came out. And booing the ones that seemed very lame. We all laughed, until the movie began, and we hushed up.

After almost two hours when the movie was over, we stretched, trying to remove all the cramped up muscles we now had from sitting too long.

"That was a good movie I thought," remarked Alice.

"Yeah," Rosalie laughed, "It was pretty funny."

"what did you think of it, Bella?" Alice asked me.

I smiled at her and said, " I liked it as well."

"now that watching a movie is off our list. You know what that means right?" asked Rosalie.

I mentally groaned in my head. "I thought you said it would be a mini shopping," I pointed out. I really did love to shop, but I already did two days ago. I usually went shopping two times a week. Nevertheless, I had a feeling, that Alice and Rosalie would soon change that. Whether I had a say in it, or not.

"it will be," promised Alice.

I sighed and got prepared for whatever they were going to do to me. We decided to go to PINK Victoria's Secret first. I browsed through their section of wallets and found a green and white one that stood out more. I carried it in my hand knowing it was going to be one of the items I would be buying today. I also found a green and white striped French terry mini skirt. I went over to Rosalie and Alice to see what they had in mind for buying.

"Does this make me look fat?" asked Rosalie, coming out of the dressing room, wearing a kind of tight short green dress, with a racer back on the back of the dress.

"Not at all!" I exclaimed. She had one of the greatest bodies ever, and she was asking me that.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Positive," piped up Alice, "You look hot honey. As usual of course," she said winking.

She smiled at us and went back into the changing room.

"Oh my gosh Bella, you have to get this. I have a feeling it will look amazing on you. She threw a beige shirt at me and pushed me into the changing room, next to Rosalie. I pulled my tank and slipped on the shirt she told me to try on. A casual shirt, which was somewhat loose. But it really was nice. I knew a pair of tight jeans, almost skinny jeans but not quite, would match. But I threw out all of my old clothes before I came to Jacksonville including those pair of jeans. I stepped out of the room to show Alice and Rosalie, who had finished trying on her clothes.

"You have to get it," ordered Alice.

"Yes ma'am," I saluted at her. They both laughed at me while I went back in, to change into my normal clothes. After I was done, I decided to buy the shirt, along with the wallet and skirt. I waited as Rosalie and Alice paid for their items.

We then walked into Lucky Brand and spilt to get what we wanted to. I was looking at the jeans section until I found the perfect pair; I knew I did not even have to try on. They were not dark, nor were they light. In between, you could say. They were also straight leg, my favorite kind. I then went over to the jewelry section, saw a pair of brown earrings, and decided to buy them. I realized that I had a complete outfit for tomorrow and smiled. I hoped Edward would like it.

I went over to the cash register to buy my items when I noticed the guy was none other than, Mike the creep. Well that was what I called him. He was reading some car magazine with his head down. I slapped the clothes and earings onto the counter and waited for him to check them out.

"Hello, did you find everything okay?" he asked in a bored tone, still looking down at his magazine.

"Yeah I did, Mike," I said.

That caused him to look up. "Oh hey Bella!" he said, "How did the jeans fit?"

"Uhm okay I guess, I didn't try them on," I replied, a little freaked out by how he said that.

"Well what if you don't end up liking them. You know I could always help you try them on. I am sure I could definitely do that."

"No thanks. I think I will pass," I countered bitterly.

"Suit yourself," he said, as his shoulders slumped down in defeat. Some people would just never really get it, would they?

As soon as I paid him I rushed out of the store, before letting him think he had any reasons to talk to me. I sat on the bench outside the store, and waited for Rosalie and Alice to show up. They emerged out of the store a few minutes later with two shopping bags in each hand. I shook my head at them.

"what?" they asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

"why did you run out on us?" asked Rosalie.

"Well, if you did not notice Mike was the one working the cash register," I replied back.

They both groaned. "What did he do this time?" asked Alice.

I quickly launched into telling them what happened and waited for their reaction.

"He is officially retarded," answered Rose.

"Agreed. Can he not see that you are taken," said Alice.

"Almost taken," I corrected her, "or at least I hope so."

"So lunch or more shopping?"

"I think that's enough for today. Let's just go out and have something good to eat," I responded hoping they would not make me shop for more things.

"Fine Bella," sighed Alice, "but only because we said a mini shopping. If we did not feel bad about breaking our promises we would probably drag you to at least five more stores."

I suddenly felt grateful for people who kept their promises such as my two best friends. Or else I would be a very sore girl right now.

We decided to head up stairs to the food court and order from there. I got a Philly's Cheese Steak, my all time favorite sandwich while the girls got Sushi and rice for themselves.

We picked a spot on the table to eat. After we had finished eating, we then drove off back to my house.

A/N: Hope that was long enough for you guys! **PLEASE REVIEW**! And thank you all so much for the reviews from last chapter. _27! a new record_. so i love you all, and keep up with the reviewing. you guys ROCK! Again sorry for all this wait just for updating. you would think during the first month of school they would be nice to you, but nooo / i was not going to, but i love shopping too much so i just posted what Bella, Alice and Rosalie bought. some of the stuff they bought may have not been mentioned in the story, because i did not want to put too many details. So click on the link of my profile and feel free to check it out and tell me what you think by leaving a comment ) Anyways **don't forget to review pretty please**! I will still keep it at **15+ reviews** though for the next update since i know reviewing can be annoying even though it doesn't take that much time. only a few seconds really. thanks again!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	9. Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series nor the characters peoples, come on.

_**Previously on Sunny Days,**__ We picked a spot on the table to eat. After we had finished eating, we then drove off back to my house. _

Chapter Nine: Denial

It has been exactly one month since me and Edward agreed on not dating anyone else and spent the time to really get to know each other. I was very pleased to admit that Edward kept up his part on not dating anyone, just as I have. The good thing about us being just friends, is it really meant we were just friends. None of the awkward friends with benefits; just strictly friends, or at least for now we were. He was now one of my best friends, who I told almost everything too. Our relationship during this month had certainly expanded. Also since, I went out on the date of his, every Tuesday and Friday he would teach me new soccer tricks. They were difficult at first, but now I was almost able to do it without falling over, which was a big plus for me.

Of course, some girls, mainly Jessica and Lauren did not take the me being a reason why Edward would not take anyone else news to good, and basically did all they could to change his mind. Which meant they did everything they could to annoy the hell out of me! They went from calling me names as I passed in the hallways, to spreading rumors about me being pregnant with some thirty-five year old guy's child from Alabama. When I first heard it that I laughed, I mean come on! Wouldn't you? Besides, I have never been to Alabama in my life. To make matters even more suspicious than usual, the two have not done anything bad to me in a week, which either meant they gave up or were plotting something bad. I really could care less though, because the more they annoy me the more pissed I get. And when I get pissed, well let's just say it's not a very pleasant sight. I will admit though, I thought that Edward could not keep up his side of the bargain but he did. Which really, shocked me. This really showed that he meant what he said.

It was a warm Sunday afternoon here in Florida and instead of me going out to enjoy this wonderful day I was stuck in bed. Why? Well let us see; it all started with Emmett. I mean how could I not!

_Flashback_

"_Hey midget," said Emmett as he entered the cafeteria and sat beside me. I glared at him in response and continued nibbling on my fries._

"_Aw come on now, don't be like that. You know I am sick. Be nice to the sick!" he pouted._

_Dammit. I was a sucker for those puppy eyes. I let out a sigh and said, "Fine, Fine."_

"_So anyways I think tha-," Emmett said until he was interrupted by a loud sneeze. And who happened to be the one to get sprayed by Emmett's nasty snot. Me._

_End of mini Flashback_

So here, I was lying in bed at one in the afternoon, waiting for Charlie to bring my some food. He told me not to worry and that his cooking skills have improved, since he has been watching the food network channel lately. Which I suppose is more productive than those lifetime movies he seems to be slightly obsessed with.

"Knock Knock," said Charlie as he then proceeded to open the door.

I peered at the tray he had with him, wondering if any of it was actually edible.

"Hi," I muttered.

"You were supposed to say whose there though," Charlie pouted.

I let out a raspy laugh in response, and to make Charlie happy I said, "Whose there?"

"Impatient cow."

"Impatient cow wh-," I started to say but then was cut off with Charlie mooing.

I shook my head at his silly jokes. He handed me the tray and helped me set it gently on my lap. I took my eating utensils and poked the tomato soup with my spoon.

"Come on, just eat it already!" yelled a very impatient Charlie.

I took the spoon containing the soup and bravely put it in my mouth.

"So. How is it?"

"It's surprisingly good," I heard myself say with surprise. I still cannot believe it. "Aw this is a moment, the day my father finally learns how to cook something edible that's pretty darn good! You should watch those food network channels more often," I said.

"Oh stop, you're making the old man blush," Charlie said pretending to be embarrassed. He and Emmett had so much in common, I thought to myself.

I continued to eat the soup, while occasionally sipping on a glass of milk. When I was finally done with my meal, Charlie took the try and headed downstairs.

"Shout out if you need anything kiddo!" hollered Charlie.

"Will do."

I sighed and leaned over to my night table to reach for my fashion magazine, _Lucky_. I flipped through the pages admiring the unique poses the models were posing in, as well as the clothing's. This continued for the next hour (it was a thick magazine) until I heard yet, another knock on my door. I suspected it was Charlie again, I mean whom else would it be, and yelled out as loud as my feeble throat would allow, "Come on in!"

Instead of Charlie though, Edward came in gracefully shutting the door carefully behind him.

"You!" I managed to say.

"Glad to know you're so happy to see me," Edward said sarcastically.

"Aw, that's not what I meant! Honestly! You just surprised me that's all. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well being the awesome friend that I am, I came to check on how you were doing. I heard dear old Emmet got you sick," he said.

"How sweet! And you heard correct. Remind me to give Emmett a how to not spread sickness for dummies book, this Christmas," I finished.

"It would be my pleasure," said Edward laughing. "Oh yeah," he said seeming to remember something, "I got you this. I know it might seem a little gay but whatever," he said as he pulled out a cute golden bear with a heart at its hands, that said 'Get Well Soon'.

I carefully took it from him and placed it on my lap.

"Thank you so much! It was very thoughtful of you. You totally deserve the awesome friend award now," I said jokingly.

"Thank you, thank you," he said mockingly as he did small bows.

I laughed at him, which ended up in making him laugh as well. After five minutes of crazy laughter for no apparent funny reason we began to calm down.

"Ow my stomach," I moaned out, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"Laughing is healthy. And now you need all the healthyness you can get," he said pointing a finger at me.

"Is that even a word?"

"It is now," he said firmly.

"Okay Mister Creator-of-Words, did you get your homework done?" I asked Edward.

"Yes I did actually. Well I did not read chapter twelve for Bio but I leave my readings to the evenings," he said.

"Oh crap!" I said, slapping my forehead, "I totally forgot about that."

"You should get started," advised Edward, "You're a slow reader after all."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I cannot read as fast as you can. I got it," I said sourly.

He laughed at me in response, "Don't be jealous now, Bella."

I waved it off with my hand.

"Damn, its already seven. I should head back, I promised Alice I would help her study," he said as he glanced at his watch.

"It's fine. Tell her I said hi for me!"

"Will do," he said as he put his jacket back on, "feel better soon! Will you come to school tomarrow?"

"It all depends on how I feel. But at this rate, probably not," I replied.

"That sucks. I'll pick up the Spanish and Bio homework for you," he offered.

"That would be great. Thanks a bunch Edward," I said as he left the room.

I heard his footsteps as he went down the stairs, and his farwells to Charlie. I sighed. I had it bad.

_You love him._

**Oh no! Not you again!**

_Yes me again! Aren't you so glad to hear me._

**Honestly no. People will think I am insane.**

_Insanely in love, you mean._

**I do not love Edward. I just like him.**

_Sure._

**Really. It would be too early for love, right?**

_Who are you asking?_

**You?**

_You mean you?_

**What-oh I get it.**

_Just do not be afraid to love. _

It is official. I am really starting to lose it now. I was asking advice from myself, which I did not was myself. Does that make sense? No it does not, which is why I am loosing it! Losing it, I tell you!

But there was something I was beginning to realize.

I do love Edward.

I am scared that things will not work out though. Maybe it is better if we just remain friends. I really do not know what to do. I kind of wish my mother was here. Back at home, she was like my best friend. I could always tell her anything and she would help. I knew I needed my mother, so I got up from my bed and sat on my chair, ready to type away.

**Mommy!**

**How have you been? Sorry I have not been able to reply to your latest email. I cannot believe you and Phil had a picnic under the Eiffel tower. That sounds very romantic! School has been good, so far I have been getting mostly A's and B's but I bombed the Math test and got a 67%. So here, I am with a stuffy nose (Emmett got me sick). Therefore, that means I probably won't be going to school tomorrow. But I really wish you were here! I really need you. I am having a bit of boy problems. You know that boy, Edward, I was telling you about; well I think I love him mom. Actually, I know I do. However, I am scared. I know we promised each other we would stay friends, but for how long? Is it better that we stay friends? I mean that way I will not risk the chance of him breaking my heart. Moreover, who knows, maybe his pimp days are not over. I do trust him, but at the same time, I don't. Does that make any sense? Reply as soon as you can! I love you!**

**Xo Bella Xo **

A/N: Hey guys! i hope you liked that chapter! and Happy (late) Halloween . First of all i would like to apologize for not updating in a month! i am **SUPER SUPER SUPER** sorry, i feel awful. School work has been the usual, a.k.a evil and funny story. I was trying to reach for a wrapped on the floor with my laptop on my lap and then my laptop falls! thankfully it does not break, but it somehow fell sideways so it split the charger in half. So for the past 2 and a half weeks i have been laptopless! gasp. I will try my best to update soon, maybe sometimes early next week since Mon/Tues is teacher work day for me. so no school. yay!** Please review guys**! You all did an awesome job of doing last chapter, so thank you all so much for that. Please 15+ reviews. Love you all!**  
**


	10. Feels Right

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Period.

_**Previously on Sunny Days, **_

_I do love Edward. _

_I am scared that things will not work out though. Maybe it is better if we just remain friends. I really do not know what to do. I kind of wish my mother was here. Back at home, she was like my best friend. I could always tell her anything and she would help. I knew I needed my mother, so I got up from my bed and sat on my chair, ready to type away_.

Chapter 10: Feels Right

I woke up the next morning to find myself feeling better than I had last night. I lazily turned to my side and peered at my clock. No wonder I felt better I had gotten more than ten hours of sleep, then the normal six I would on school days. But it was noon now, and after being sick for the past three days I felt gross and was in desperate need of a shower.

I stumbled on my way into the bathroom, from the morning drowsiness, and turned on the shower. After about thirty minutes of washing off the sick me I had been, I felt clean enough to step out of the shower.

I dressed into a pair of comfortable gray sweats and a sweatshirt; after all, I was staying home today. I let my feet carry me to the kitchen, and groaned as I saw the mountain pile of dishes that hadn't been washed during my sick phase. _I might as well get this over with_, I thought to myself. Pulling on my yellow gloves and started the mess that awaited me. Finally was done, and I realized was hungry. I looked at the old clock hanging on the wall, which informed me that I was two in the afternoon, and instead of breakfast, I would be making lunch. I put on a kettle of tea for myself and put in a pan filled with water on the stove as well. I was too tired to make anything else but a simple paste with olive oil and a bit of butter. When the water boiled, I put in angel hair pasta and quickly went to the remove the kettle from the stove. I poured myself some tea in my batman mug that Edward had gotten me a couple of weeks ago. I smiled just at the thought of him. After I had seen Dark Night in the summer and told him it was one of my new obsessions, he saw this at a market and automatically thought of me and decided to buy it. I usually protested to gifts but this one was small, yet thoughtful I could not resist.

Once I had drained the pasta and added some salt, a bit of butter and some olive oil, I sat down and happily wolfed down the pasta. Afterwards, I tidied up the house and was on my way upstairs to get my dirty laundry when I heard a knock on the door. I stopped midway in the stairs and hopped down. I opened the door and was greeted by Edward, Alice, and Emmett.

"Hey you guys, come in!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

I stepped aside to let them enter as we all sat down on the living room. Emmett sat in a comfy gray seat while Alice went to claim the sofa all to herself.

"Hey that's my seat," I said to Emmett, frowning.

"Not today chipmunk" he smirked as he tried but failed to keep down a chuckle.

I sighed, my friends never seemed to let down the chipmunk incident I had a month back ago.

"Fine," I said as I childishly stuck out my tongue, "I'll go sit with Edward then," I finished as I sat down next to Edward, who in return gave me a sweet smile.

"So Bella, how are you feeling?" Alice asked with sincere concern. She was like the mother of our group of friends. Our petite, fashionable pixie mother.

"I'm feeling great, thanks. I'm just glad to be free from that stupid cold," I said, while giving Emmett a glare.

"That's great to hear," spoke up Edward, "because sadly, we brought you homework," he said as he reached into his backpack to take a folder out.

He handed it to me, and I took it.

"This as well," piped up Alice, as she as well handed me a large folder.

"I checked your other classes besides gov, to see what homework you had and you didn't have any," said Edward.

I let out a sigh of relief, "That's great, I can see this gov homework is going to take me a while to do," I said I weighed the heavy folder in my hand.

"Don't worry, it's mostly a lot of reading so it's not as bad," assured Alice.

"So where is Jasper and Rosalie?" I asked as I noticed the missing presence of the twins.

"Their parents made them come home right after school, for some family get together," informed Emmett glumly.

"If only Rosalie was here to cheer you up," I said lightly.

I watched as Emmett turned bright red. He may be a strong guy but when it came to Rosalie he turned into a mush.

"You have it bad, bro," said Edward with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about, we just friends. Sheesh," said a very defensive, red Emmett.

"Sure," said Alice as she bobbed her head up and down. Which only created Emmett into blushing even more, if that was possible to imagine.

"Just admit it, and be free," I sang.

"I agree," backed up Edward.

Emmett just glared at us and huffed.

We all stood in silence for a minute until Emmett broke it.

"So I may have," said Emmett uncomfortably as he paused, "some feelings for her."

"Ha! Some?" questioned Alice, "I see you staring at her every time, with drool I might add," finished Alice.

"Not to mention the fact that you act like a puppy around her," I added.

"Or becoming as red as a tomato," noted Edward.

"Fine!" exclaimed Emmett, "I really, really, really like Rosalie!"

"There we go!" I cried out, "now don't you feel better."

"I guess I do," grinned Emmett.

"See Bella is always right," I said quite proud of myself.

"Is that so?" questioned Edward as he put his arms around my head in a headlock.

"Hey cut it out," I managed to say under his strong arms.

Just then, Emmett got up and messed up my hair, "Noogie!"

Edward then released me from his grip, I huffed and I attempted to fix my hair. I looked at both boys and finally said, "You guys suck!"

Emmett in response, burst into a roar of laughter. I continued to glare at him until he was done.

"You done?" I asked dryly.

He nodded, but I could still see him from the corner of my eye struggling to hold back another set of laughter.

"Well," Alice started as she stood up, "I better get going to work."

Alice worked in a very popular fashion store. It was stocked on the latest trends and fashions. Just recently Alice got upgraded as assistant manager.

"You know Bella; I know you're looking for a job," she said, "why not come work with me at Monsoon."

I didn't know why, I hadn't thought of that.

"I should," I agreed, "Are you guys taking anymore new comers?"

Alice put her index finger to her chin and pondered before answering, "Not exactly, but I'm sure I can make an exception," she said brightly.

"That would be great," I said thankfully, "can I give you my resume tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll have my manager look at it," said Alice, "This is going to be so cool!" she squealed.

"Agreed!"

"I should get going as well," said Emmett as he also got up.

"Aw, well thanks for coming you guys," I said to them as I got up and gave them each a hug.

They both smiled in response, and shortly left.

Now I was alone. With Edward. On a couch. Oh dear.

"So," I started awkwardly, "it's really nice outside."

"Are we really going to talk about the weather, Bella," said Edward with his eyebrows raised up.

"Guess not," I said with a chuckle.

"Bella," Edward said.

"Hmm?" I said in response.

"I," he started but then stopped, "what I'm trying to say is-"

I watched him struggle with words uncomfortably. He really looked cute when he did that.

"Yes, go on" I said encouragingly.

"I mean it's just that," he stopped again, "oh hell."

And with that he lips came crashing down on top off mine.

I was too shocked to respond back to his kiss. He pulled back unexpectedly, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, I know we said we would get to know each other more, but-"

This time he was interrupted by me. I grabbed his collar and took his lips within mine. I moaned as he sucked on my bottom lip. _He was a really good kisser_, I thought to myself. He grabbed my thighs and somehow placed me on his lap. I adjusted myself as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I continued to kiss him as I straddled him.

"God, Bella," he gasped out when stopped kissing, and took a moment to breathe.

I grinned in response, as he moved his lips softly against mine. I felt his hot tongue trace my lips, demanding an entrance, which I eagerly accepted. I moaned as both of our tongue's danced together. I then broke of the kiss, in desperate need of air.

"Wow," I said as I pressed our foreheads tougher.

"I know," Edward said huskily.

I unwrapped my legs from around him awkwardly, and waited for him to speak.

He took my hand gently and looked at me with his deep green, dazzling eyes.

"I think it's time, we took our relationship to the next stage," he said softly.

I nodded in agreement. "I completely agree with you Edward. I think almost a month has been more than enough."

He gave me an alluring smile and said, "Well then Bella, I really like you and I hope that you can accept me has your boyfriend."

I smiled at him. He really did have his sweet moments. And this was a moment I had been dreaming for an entire month, and I was not about to let it pass me by.

"I like you and this feels right. So of course I'll be your girlfriend."

"Bella, you just made me the luckiest guy."

"Likewise."

And with that I pulled him in for another sweet kiss.

AN: Hey guys! I know its been a month, i hope you guys did not forget me. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please please please, do not forget to **REVIEW**. _15+_ please. Life as usual has been hecitc with sports, school and now my mother is leaving for some business for about three months. So now i have to take care of my younger siblings...and my dad. lol. i will still update of course at LEAST once a month. Oh and btw Monsoon is apparently this famous store in London that i randomly picked. I never have been there tho! (just googled it hehe) I hope you guys have a very good Christmas and soon to be a New Year. Happy Holidays y'all! =]

**Please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	11. New Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series/characters. Duhhh!

_**Previously on Sunny Days, **_

"_Bella, you just made me feel like the luckiest guy."_

"_Likewise."_

_And with that I pulled him in for another sweet kiss. _

Chapter 11: New Plans

I parked my car in the school parking lot, and hopped off lightly with a wide smile on my face. That smile has been there since yesterday, when Edward and I had become official as boyfriend and girlfriend. It was safe to say, that yesterday had been one of the greatest days of my life. I made my way to my locker to drop of my unwanted books that I would not need for first period. I was about to my slam my locker shut when I heard a velvety voice mutter, "Morning beautiful."

I could recognize that voice from anywhere. I turned around and, I replied playfully to Edward, "Hey you."

I boldly gave him a quick peck upon his soft lips. His eyes, were still closed when I pulled away from him.

"I could get used to this," he whispered lightly, while reaching to place his hand, into mind. I literally melted right there. His hands were so soft.

I mentally shook my head out of my daze and said, "We should get to class, bell rings in a few minutes."

He chuckled in response. "Always the one to be prompt."

He continued taking my hand, and proceeded down the hallway.

"Edward," I started, "I can't be late," I finished. As much as I wanted to just shove him against a locker and have a hot make out session, I knew that was not appropriate. Besides, I was not too fond of public displays of affections. I knew I had to be responsible this time.

"I know," he said grinning, "I just thought I would have the honor in walking you to class."

I smiled. He was such a sweetheart. No guy has ever done that to me. I have had a short, but colorful list of previous boyfriends. After Edward, the gentleman, dropped me off in government I went to sit in my assigned seat next to Alice.

"Hey," said a beaming Alice, "I heard the news."

"What news?" I asked innocently.

"Oh you know the fact that you are really a transsexual male prostitute," said Alice knowingly in a straight face.

"What?!" I practically yelled out. I thought she was going to ask me about Edward.

She laughed in response. "Ah, Bella always the easy one to fool. What I really meant was I heard that you and Edward are official now."

I grinned in response. I did have my gullible moments.

"Well you heard right," I replied, "How did you know."

"Edward," she answered promptly, "he came home practically squealing in happiness."

I laughed, "Really?"

"Realistically," she started, "no. But he did come home with one giant smile on his face and began doing the most random things."

I was glad to see that I was not the only who had that humongous smile on my face. "What do you mean random though?"

"For one, Edward started cleaning. Cleaning Bella," she restated.

"Um okay?" I could not really see why it was random.

"He only cleans when has super happy about something. And the last time he did was when a while back ago when he got named as captain."

"Wow," I said surprised, "I'm kind of shocked he would be happy, just for me."

"Yup, my brother cleans when he's happy. And you Bella made him one happy guy," she finished sincerely.

I smiled gratefully at her, and turned my attention to the board. I tried to listen during the remainder of the period, but my thoughts were on Edward. I never really realized how much I had an effect on him. I always thought it was just him, who could dazzle me. Did this mean I had the ability to dazzle him as well? I laughed inside my head, _me dazzling?_

I quickly remembered something, and handed out my resume to Alice. I spent last night typing it after Edward had left.

"Oh thanks!" she grinned excitedly, "I'll have my manager take a look at it."

"Thanks Alice," I said honestly. I really did need a job. I wanted to earn my own money instead of taking Charlie's whenever I wanted to go out and have fun. Back in Phoenix with my mom and Phil, I worked at Starbucks and earned minimum wage.

"I'm glad you'll work with me," she squealed," At least I will have someone to talk to. I tried to convince Rosalie, but she already works somewhere else and she likes it."

"That is if I get the job," I replied cheekily.

She waved her hand, "As if you won't get the job."

The Bell finally rung and I rushed out of class. Before I knew, it was sitting next to my beloved Edward, in Spanish class. We greeted each other, but before we could get the chance to speak with one another, the Spanish teacher walked in and began to teach the class. I was actually paying attention to the new verb conjugations we were learning, when I felt a light nudge on my elbow. I tilted to my left and looked at Edward, slightly questioning him. He tapped on the small paper he had, and slid it over to me. I reached out and grabbed it before the teacher could see, and opened it carefully.

It said in his neat elegant handwriting, are you doing anything tomorrow?

Tomorrow was a Saturday, and as far as I knew, I was free. I quickly wrote back in my sloppy, handwriting that I was free. Shortly afterwards, I received another nudge from him, signaling a new note. I took it once again, trying my best to be discreet.

"Well, well, what do we have here," a loud voice boomed, as a large hand slapped down the note from my hand. My fears were confirmed when I looked up to see my Spanish teacher with the note in his hands. _This cannot be good_, I thought fearfully.

"Not in my class," the teacher warned us as he took the crumpled note and threw it in the trash.

I let out a deep breath; I had not realized I had been holding in. I was glad this teacher was not as uptight as other teachers were, or else he would have read it out load in front of the entire class or possibly even turned it in. either way, I would end up in trouble and embarrassed. I vowed I would never do that again; at least in this class. I muttered a quick apology, and looked over at Edward who have me apologetic look. I smiled at him, as in to say its fine. I tuned my attention back to the teacher, trying to not think about what Edward was thinking of doing on Saturday.

The bell finally rang and we all piled up to leave the classroom.

"Sorry about that," said Edward, who was besides me walking to class, sincerely.

"Its fine," I said laughing it off, "At least we didn't get into any real trouble."

"That's true," nodded Edward, as he dropped me off to English.

"See ya at lunch," I said waving to him, and turned around to enter my English class.

Unfortunately, in English, we have assigned seats, and I was next to Mike the creeper. Thankfully, Tyler never hit on me again, after I had insulted him in the cafeteria on my first day here. However, Mike was a totally different story.

"Hey, Bella," Mike greeted me.

"Hi," I replied politely.

"So you and Cullen," he started.

"Yeah, what about it me and Edward?" I asked, emphasizing the name Edward. I didn't get why he couldn't call him by his first name.

"You know he's just using you, right."

"Shove it, Mike," I said angrily.

How dare he even say that. I knew for a fact, that Mike was just jealous of Edward. I tried my best to ignore him for the rest of the period, and I was grateful when the bell rand I hurried along to my next class, which was Calculus. I was appreciative that Edward did not come to pick me up after this class as well. He knew I liked to have my space, and I like that about him. He really understood me. Before I knew it, I was sitting at my lunch table with Edward, and the rest of my friends. We all chatted, until I remembered something important.

"Oh yea," I said to Edward, "What was it you wanted to tell me on the note?"

"Well," he started, "There is going to be this open beach house party tomorrow. Do you want to come with me? I'll only go, if you go," he finished sweetly.

A beach house party. That sounded like fun, even if it was November. Here in Florida it did not matter what month it was really, it was as if it was always summer. Jacksonville was growing on me, and I had a feeling my friends and Edward had to do with it.

"Yeah sure," I replied excitedly, "that sounds like fun."

"See, I told you she would come Edward," said Alice who apparently had been eavesdropping on us.

I shook my head at her, in humor.

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are coming as well," he informed me.

I smiled in response. "That's great."

We finished our conversation, and turned our attention to the rest of our friends.

-x-

The bell rang, signaling that school was over, and I hurried along home in my fast car, to change for soccer practice, and maybe go catch something to eat with Edward quick before we had to go to practice.

A/N: Aw i did not get 15+ reviews guy, but i posted this chapter anyways because before 2 days ago i did not update for a while, and i felt bad =[ Next chappie will prob have the beach house party! My mom just left today tho =[ so i will still try updating. Happy New year everyone. And **please review. review**. It really encourages me when y'all do. So 15+ reviews till the next chapter hopefully :) PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty Please with a **SHIRTLESS EDWARD ON TOP**. I know you guys cannot resist that one ;] xoxox


	12. Authors note, please read :

Hey everyone! *ducks head as tomatoes are thrown*

I MISSED YOU TOO GUYS.

Sorry to disappoint you all who thought an actual chapter was up :(

I know its been a while since i have updated (around 5 months) and i have been getting many reviews concerning if i ever gonna update, or discontinue this story. Have no fear, i will NEVER abandon it. ever. seriously. So you guys don't need to worry about that =)

However i do want to apologize for not updating. Lots of crazy stuff has been happening and it SUCKS. Besides that fact that my laptop broke and i can only type up my stories there (don't worry its being repaired) i have had school stress, SAT stress, family issues, and one of my friends committed suicides =( and just all this crap.. I really hate having excuses for stuff, but its been the reason why I've had time to do nothing =/

Thank you to all those who understand, and still encourage me to continue writing.

Good news: I will be updating FOR SURE sometime this month (cause its when i get my laptop back) and school ends in about two weeks, so now i can officially have time to write up the next chappie, and later on I'm going on vacation but bring my laptop with me =) so don't worry I'm gonna be uploading all these chapters, to make up for the lost time and please you all.. hopefully. and once again sorry for all these delays.

xoxox!


	13. Surfin' USA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series/characters. Durrr!

_**Previously on Sunny Days, **_

"_Well," he started, "There is going to be this open beach house party tomorrow. Do you want to come with me? I'll only go, if you go," he finished sweetly._

_A beach house party. That sounded like fun, even if it was November. Here in Florida it did not matter what month it was really, it was as if it was always summer. Jacksonville was growing on me, and I had a feeling my friends and Edward had to do with it._

"_Yeah sure," I replied excitedly, "that sounds like fun."_

"_See, I told you she would come Edward," said Alice who apparently had been eavesdropping on us._

_I shook my head at her, in humor._

"_Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are coming as well," he informed me._

_I smiled in response. "That's great."_

_We finished our conversation, and turned our attention to the rest of our friends._

Chapter 12: Surfin' USA

_And when the coyotes they sing at the park  
Till the city lights starts falling  
Ride them rodes they winding down till the flame hits the ground  
Every motion is closer to touching the coyotes sing when they call in the middle of it_

I sang along loudly to Coyotes by Jason Mraz, as I stood in front of my bedroom mirror, while applying a thick coat of waterproof mascara. A necessity in my opinion, if one was to go out for a swim, such as myself. I looked at my face that had been fair and ashen just a few months ago but had transformed into a tanner shade that seemed to make my face glow radiantly. In a few minutes, Edward would be arriving to pick me up to attend the beach house party along with the rest of my friends, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett; the whole gang was invited to go.

I hurried to my closet, trying to decide what to wear. I decided on wearing a peach bikini top with gold rings imprinted, along with a matching low-rise bottom. It complemented my tan wonderfully, and to go along with it I quickly threw on a mini denim skirt, and a light white, see-through shirt. After all, I would be taking it off soon enough.

_Honk, honk._

I heard the loud horn of Edwards's car, and rapidly walked over to the window to confirm it was him; and indeed it was. My face automatically broke into a smile, at the sight of his arrival and I grabbed my beach bag and hurried along outside where Edward was patiently waiting.

Like the gentlemen he was, he was already waiting outside by the passenger's seat.

"Edward!" I exclaimed enthusiastically, as I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Is that all I get," he pouted, making him look ten times more adorable, if that was even possible.

"Hmm," I pretended to ponder for a minute, "Yup, pretty much."

"You're killing me Bella," he responded back sarcastically, as he gently closed the door. He swiftly sauntered to the driver's seat, and buckled in.

"So where is everyone else?" I asked, wondering where my other four friends were.

Edward looked back at me, and said "Don't worry, they're meeting us there. I bet you they're already there waiting for us."

"I hope they're not wondering where we are then" I commented.

He continued driving and then he then ever so gently placed his right hand over mine, and squeezed it gently. I smiled in response at his affectionate movement.

We then pulled up a small sandy parking space, and proceeded to get out of the car.

"You got everything with you?" Edward asked.

"Yupp," I said as I took my flip-flops in one hand, to avoid it getting dirty. Edward mimicked me, as I felt the hot sand slither through my bare feet; for me it felt good. For Edward on the other hand –

"Ouch, HOT HOT," Edward, exclaimed while bouncing on one foot.

I giggled, "You're such a baby." I watched him run all the way to the front steps of that porch that was connected to the beach house itself. There was a swarm of people surrounding the beach house itself. Some were surfing out in the ocean, while others, mostly the girls, were sitting perfectly relaxed tanning on their beach towels while soaking up the sun.

I walked over to him and gave him a pat on the head, "You have much to learn young one."

"Young one," Edward raised his eyebrows, "I believe I am the older one here."

"Only by four months though!" I defended myself.

"Whatever you say, _young one_," he emphasized his pronunciation when he said 'young one.'

I rolled my eyes at him. I knew of course, he was just being his sarcastic old self.

"Bella!Edward!" I heard a voice squeal. That voice could only belong to my best friend, Alice of course.

I turned around to the direction of the voice, and not only saw Alice in small black skimpy bikini, but my other best friend Rosalie. She looked gorgeous with a simple red bikini on, which complemented her golden waves.

I greeted them both with a quick hug, "Where are Emmett and Jasper?"

"Surfing," Alice replied, as she rolled her eyes.

"Man, I haven't gone surfing in a while," I said excitedly, "Let's go!"

Alice snickered, while Rosalie shook her head. "Nah surfing isn't really our thing. Plus this skin isn't going to tan itself you know!" she inspected her golden colored skin with a frown upon her face.

This time it was my turn to roll my eyes at both of them. "You both are such girls!"

"Yes Bella," Alice replied sarcastically, "Thank you for noticing!"

All four of us laughed, as we followed Alice and Rosalie to their "tanning spot."

"You guys can just leave your stuff here, we'll make sure know one steals them," Rosalie said thoughtfully.

"Thanks guys! I said happily, as I slipped of my skirt and threw my shirt over my head. I proceeded to hang them, when I heard a gasp.

I looked behind me at Edward, who was looking at my body. I felt myself turn red at the sight of him looking at me like that. Alice hearing the gasp turned around.

"Damn Bella, you got titties!" Alice giggled.

I frowned as I placed my hands over my chest protectively.

"Leave them alone," I defended, "Plus they're not that big."

And they actually were not. A cup size of a B was average for me.

"Leave Bella alone now," Edward stepped in. I was glad he was not looking at my body anymore. Not to say I did not like it, but when his was ten times more fit then mine and there were plenty of other girls waltzing around with hourglass figures, I wondered why he even bothered looking at mine.

He laced his fingers through mine, and hand in hand we walked over the surf store that was on the other side of the beach. We walked on the shores of the beach (the wet part) so Edward could actually walk, and not bounce like some Australian Kangaroo.

When we got over to the small wooden shop, we were greeted by a guy around our age, sporting only trunks and a baseball cap on his head.

"Hey my name's Andy, and how can I help you two today?" He asked politely.

"Just renting two surf boards please," Edward answered.

"Any size preference?" Andy asked.

"Just average."

Andy then went into the back of the store, and moments later, he came out with a pink and blue surfboard.

"Here you guys go, enjoy!"

Edward handed me the pink surfboard that I looked at in disgust. Yes, I was one of those girls who actually hated the color pink. Sure I had two items of clothing that were pink, but that was just an exception.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Surfboard..pink," I muttered.

He laughed. "Here take mine then, you _baby_."

I stuck out my tongue at him, "Thanks _baby_." I enunciated the word 'baby' just as he did to me previously.

We ran to where Emmett and Jasper were, and began to swim towards them with the surfboard in one hand.

"MY FRIENDS!" screamed Emmett, as he tried to balance on his surfboard in the still ocean. However being Emmett, he slipped and plunged into the ocean.

He popped his head up after a few seconds, "Ow, it burns!"

We all laughed at his child like behavior.

"Just wipe your eyes with your hands," I suggested.

He did as I said, "That is a bit better," he squinted his eyes.

"You would Emmett," laughed Edward as he climbed on top of his surfboard. I did the same carefully, not wanting to plunge into the water like Emmett had displayed for us before.

"At least I'm not on a pink surfboard," Emmett snickered.

Edward just waved it off, as it was nothing.

"So," I said awkwardly, "Now what."

"We wait," said Jasper calmly.

I snorted, for I was not the most patient person. I looked at the calm blue-green ocean, and doubted I would get to ride any big waves today. I waved my hands in the air dramatically, "Well this is boring."

The other three guys agreed, and we advanced towards the shores, to where Rosalie and Alice continued to tan.

"Back so soon," questioned Rosalie, propping her elbow into the sand.

"No waves," I said pouting.

I dropped my surfboard on the ground with the rest of the guys, while Emmett just stood still with this surfboard still in his hand. I could see him eyeing Rosalie, and the look in his eyes pained me. Here he was too scared to approach one of my best friends, and I was doing nothing to help him; well not for long.

"Man am I thirsty," I said licking my lips dramatically, "Rosalie... Emmett lets go get some drinks together!"

I saw Emmett's eyes practically bulge out, and I winked at him. He in return gave me a suspicious look, as if he knew what I was up to.

"Sure," replied Rosalie coolly. She turned around to Emmett, with her whipping with the presence of the wind, "Em you coming?"

He nodded, too speechless for words. Rosalie had that effect on guys, but with Emmett it was priceless.

We trudged through the sand, until we got to the beach house were the refreshments and food were being served. It was all lined up in a buffet style, and whenever a dish would disappear by teenagers such as ourselves, the cooks would refill them.

We each got our drinks, for myself I got some cold fruit punch. Refreshing for the humid weather outside.

I pretended to be looking for napkins, while watching them discreetly eye raping each other. _Gosh, do I have to do everything here!_

Frustrated I pushed Rosalie into Emmett, and heard a small squeal from her. I stepped aside to watch the magic come to life.

Emmett tried to break her fall, however that was not enough and the both landed with a loud thud on the ground. A groan erupted out of Em's mouth.

"Oh my gosh," hyperventilated Rosalie, "I am so sorry, I honestly don't know what happened. Here was just getting a drink," she continued to babble," and then I fall and practically kill you. Oh gosh, I almost killed you. I am so sor—

However, Emmett had different plans for her mouth. Yes, he decided to man up and shut her up with the best way he could. A kiss. Although from my point of view, it was becoming into a hot make out session. I took that as my cue to leave. Quiet proud of myself, I happily skipped on over to where the rest were.

"I was wondering where you were," said Edward with his eye brows raised. Probably wondering why I was acting all loopy.

"You haven't been drugged yet right?" teased Alice.

I scowled at her in return. "Nope, just got some juice, hooked Em and Rosalie up, let them there making out, walked around.." I continued.

"Freeze," Alice said promptly getting up with Jasper on her tail, "Details now," she commanded.

I quickly informed them of what happened.

"Absolutely brilliant," Edward said grinning, giving me a kiss on the forehead. I smiled like a little girl who had gotten a new Christmas present.

"Finally," said Jasper impressed, "I've been trying to get those two together for ages."

"Thank you, thank you very much," I said failing to do an Elvis impersonation.

"Looks whose back already," observed Alice with a smile on her face. I knew she was just as happy as I was, for them two to get together. The whole school practically knew that Emmett had the hot's for Rosalie since… ever basically.

I turned around to say the Emmett walking with Rosalie on his back. I could barely see her tiny figure with Emmett huge, muscular body in the way.

"Hey guys, where have you guys been" Edward snickered.

"Making out," Emmett bluntly said, carefully placing Rosalie on the ground.

"Emmett," blushed Rosalie while smacking him on the stomach. Which I bet he barely even felt, with his rock abs.

"I'm assuming you guys finally got your act together," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Rosalie smiled, "Thanks for the extra push," she said winking at me.

So she did notice my push, I thought guiltily.

"Hey, anyone up for a game of volleyball?" interrupted Mike Newton out of nowhere.

"Sure why not," Jasper shrugged.

We all agreed and walked over to where the volleyball net was located, where a few others were there already, including the guys from the soccer team and unfortunately Lapitt. What a gross last name, sounded like arm pits to me. Blegh, probably smells like it too, I thought laughing to myself.

We all got split up into two teams. Me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Jessica, Jimmy and Mike versus Tyler, Rosalie, Emmett, Lapitt, Cameron, Angela and Ben.

Tyler's team got to hit it over first, and Jimmy quickly spiked it over earning us a point. Tyler served it over again, and it came straight to Jessica. I didn't know why she even bothered to play.

"EEEEP!" she squeeled out, as she attempted to fight the ball. "O-M-G! I just got my like manicure and this is what happens," she pouted inspecting her damaged nails.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Oh please."

She turned around viciously to me. "Fine Swan with your attitude you just cost your team am super amazing player!" she said as she walked away with her head held high in the air. I wonder if that brought her any neck pain… just a thought.

"I think we can actually win it now," chuckled Edward. Everyone on both teams, agreed to that.

The game continued until it was my turn to serve, I nervously hit it over the net and it thankfully went over. Lapitt leaned in as he fell on his knees and hit it over, which brought it back to our side. Edward then spiked it over, where this time Lapitt was not able to make it, thus making us win the final game.

"Fuck!" Lapitt yelled.

"Chill man it's just a game," pointed out Cameron trying to be reasonable.

Lapitt, obviously fuming stormed out.

"Drama queen much?" Angela asked.

"Story of his life I bet" joked Emmett.

"Great game guys," Edward said. Even when he was not playing soccer and taking lead as the captain, he was still always there to provide encouragement.

Everyone nodded, and spread out to where they had originally been.

"Hey Bells, looks like the waves are coming in," said Jasper looking out at the ocean that was now filled with waves. I expected a storm would be coming soon, but that did not stop my excitement.

"Guys get your surfboards!" I commanded excited.

"Are you sure Bella," said Edward, "It seems like it might get dangerous soon." He had a point, people were already clearing out of the ocean.

"No," I said stubbornly, "I really want to!

"Fine," Edward gave up, "But I'm coming with you, and I promise you won't get hurt."

"Thanks mom," I replied sarcastically. Nevertheless, I knew it was for my best and that he just cared.

All four of us rushed into the ocean, as the waves aggressively crashed into us.

"Hurry up guys," Emmett said eagerly, "A huge wave is coming up!"

"I got this one!" I said.

I paddled faster so I was able to catch it and stood up shakely catching the wave right on time.

"Bella!" I heard a voice, much like Edwards scream.

Before I could turn around and see what was wrong, I was flung off my surfboard roughly and into the ocean.

I felt a searing pain in my head. I panicked as the string that was around my ankle which was connected to the surfboard got caught in a rock. I tried to get it to loosen, but I could already feel myself giving up. I felt the salty water in my lungs, and my vision fade. My body was numb even though I tried to argue against it and make it swim. Swim back to Edward I commanded. However, it refused to do so as I sank deeper and deeper. Then it all went black.

A/N: Hey everyone, i hope you enjoyed that chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer to make it up to you guys. Thanks for everyone for understanding, and still encouraging me to continue my writing. You guys are the best :)

So please review, tell me your opinions on this, ect.. i rewrote this twice cause i was not really sure how it should be structered and end.. but i ended up deciding on this. oop cliffie though =/ ill try and update sooner then :) Review, cause that would be awesome.


End file.
